Expecting the Unexpected
by WitchGirl101
Summary: KK, aka Kari, has been the most responsible and outcasted person she has known her entire life. After a terrible accident one night that wipes out her enitre family except her sister, she and her sister are forced to move to a new environment where the unexpected should really be considered the expected... Bad Review, Please Read (review changes once story ends to introduce sequel)
1. The First Day

FYI: I do not own the covenant in no way, shape, or form… but God do I wish I did =)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Everyone seemed pretty ok after hearing that one of our fellow classmates died in a fire. Apparently, he and two others were goofing around late at night when they should not have and I guess things got out of control. Either way, I am almost positive everyone doesn't care because we all got two and a half days off for 'grieving' purposes. People barely even knew the kid but I guess it was out of respect to those who did and cared. I didn't but I won't complain. If people want to keep the group nameless then that is how it shall remain in my mind as well. It doesn't matter- still got two days off. Who wouldn't want to be out of school? I wish the provost was cooler though. He kept on dragging off about how the teachers won't slack in their work. Apparently, the real world wouldn't care so it's the staff's responsibility to prepare us. That's why, instead of class, we just have two days' worth of homework that really amount up to about four, along with tons of projects and reports. So much for my break. I hate it when they give you more work to take home if you miss a day, than what you really would have covered if you were there in class. It's so ridiculous. I hate school- it's such a bore._

The bell rang and interrupted Kari's thoughts and she quickly ran out of the classroom. She was headed straight to her dorm so that she could attack the massive mob of work that was given to her.

As she was headed down the hallway, her sister comes running up while screaming her name.

"KARI! KARI! Wait a second will you?" Erica yells while trying at her best attempt to keep her stuff from slipping out her hands.

Sighing and a little embarrassed by her loud sister, Kari reluctantly turns around. "Gosh, can you get any louder? What is it?"

"Ugh, well if you didn't bolt when class was over and waited for me then I wouldn't have had to yell."

"Excuse me for not being able to read your mind and know that you wanted to talk to me" Kari says sarcastically and Erica rolls her eyes in return.

"You're such a loser. You're supposed to socialize anyways. We have almost a five day break and your heading to your dorm. How are you supposed to figure out what's going to happen this weekend if you don't talk to nobody?"

"Thanks for the compliment sis but that's why I have you to fill me in and drag me places that I don't want to go too." _I don't understand why this girl can never chill. We just transferred here and she is already into everything. Couldn't she take a month to get adjusted? She is such a drama queen- always getting herself involved into something._ _I love her but good Jesus does she really have to nag me now? Of all the times in the world..._

Kari's thoughts came to a stop when she bumped into an unwanted but familiar figure. She fell to the floor along with her things just as Erica spotted her boyfriend, Aaron Abbott. She was so happy to see him. She is such a hopeless love freak. She has only been here for barely two weeks and is already attaching herself to someone. No matter how many times Kari told her older sister to stay away she never listened. All she wanted was companionship but did she really have to have it come from the biggest prick and jerk of the school? They have only been here a little while but Kari can already see the player in his eyes.

"Watch it loser!" Aaron yelled.

"Hey! Don't be mean baby, she didn't see you coming" Erica stated while placing a kiss on his cheek.

_Ugh, this disgusts me. I need to get out of here and fast. Grab your stuff. Ugh, you're so slow..._

"Well if she would watch it like I said then we wouldn't be having this discussion"

"Excuse me? If YOU saw me then why did you deliberately keep walking when you knew I wasn't looking you prick."_ Oh God, you really did it now. Dang it! Dang it! Dang it! You and your trap. Now you're really going hear it..._

"You little-"

"Still picking on people smaller than you Abbott? I would think better from you but then again I would choose to pick on a wimp too if I were you I guess." Some blonde head said while overlooking the scene.

_Did he just call me a wimp? Can't I deal with one problem at a time? I don't even know these people like that._

"Shut it Garwin! This has nothing to do with you so just back off"

"Come on baby. Let's just go." Erica said

"Whatever fine" Abbott replied.

"I'll catch up with you later KK, ok?" Erica said while trying to send her sister a look of apologies.

"Here you go" a different male said while handing her the last few things that were spread on the floor.

"Thanks" I mumbled. _Great, not only have I been completely humiliated by Aaron but when I think I am being helped I turn out to be insulted in the same process. Ugh, I hate high school. Why can't people..._

"Um, hey, my name is Tyler and this here is-"

"Reid." the blonde interrupted. "It's a pleasure to meet you. No need to thank me for sending dick face away. KK right?"

"If my name is coming from you then I would prefer to be called Kari and don't mention it. It's not like you insulted me in the process. What was it again? Hmm,' I would choose to pick on a wimp too'? Yeah, I would say thanks for your help but you're no bigger of pain than Aaron is with the name calling if you ask me."

"What?" Reid scoffed and was shocked but Kari could tell that Tyler was amused. He was trying so hard to stop himself from laughing that he turned red.

"Excuse me boys." She said to both boys but then turned to Tyler, "Thanks for helping me get my books. My sarcasm is usually saved for the ones committing the crime-" With this she nodded her head in Reid's direction and continued "not the victims that happen to be the stand-byers."

"It's BYSTANDERS Miss Ungrateful" Reid pointed out.

"I do believe I was talking to Tyler, Mr. Rudeness." she said directly to Reid once again giving him her attention. Atention that she felt was being waisted on him. After sighing, she looked at Tyler, "You on the other hand can call me KK."

Tyler couldn't help himself. Laughing hysterically he managed to chuckle out "If I didn't know any better, I would assume you two could be like- long lost brothers or sister. Minus the total difference in looks of course."

Reid was fairly tall but on the skinnier side of muscular with bleach blonde hair but gorgeous blue eyes. Not bad but definitely not her type and with the unwanted comments plus attitude he completely dropped himself off her 'good looking men' radar. Tyler though seemed a lot more promising. Darker hair with an innocent like persona but from what she could tell he looked like he could be packing a little something, something if you got the drift.

After calming down and seeing the intense glare between the two, Tyler spoke again. "Ok, Ok. Let's just chill. You're welcome. It was OUR pleasure. Please excuse Reid- he can't help himself. His rudeness is..." He leaned in closer as if to share a secret but said "…unstoppable. Trust me- I've tried" with the same level tone of voice.

Laughing slightly, Kari blushed at his comment because of how close he had gotten to her.

"Mann, whatever Baby Boy. Whose side are you own?" Reid glared

Now into a full laugh at the two Kari couldn't contain herself. The boys started laughing as well- she was sure it was because of her. Her laugh was so contagious but embarrassing at the same time. Try thinking of a kid who couldn't breathe and was gasping for air. That's what her laugh sounded like in between her giggles.

"What's going on here? I want in on the joke."

The voice startled Kari so she squeaked and jumped in between Reid and Tyler.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you." The older looking one said while swinging his arm over a slim blondes shoulder.

"Hi I'm Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend" she said while motioning her hands towards the older boy that just spoke. He was a very muscular boy with short dark hair and brown eyes.

"And I'm Kate. This is Pogue- my boyfriend" the mocha skinned girl said as she was wrapped around the waist by her 'boyfriend' who was yet another hottie but with longer hair, his being more dirty blonde, and hazel eyes.

_Darn it! The cutest ones are always taken. _Kari thought to herself with a slight downward tug at her lips

"Um…" nervously speaking "Hi, I'm Kari. I have been moving here for about a week now. I just started here at Spencer this past Monday. I guess I'm just in time for the break huh."

She attempted at a joke but no one spoke at this comment just sullen looks ran a cross everyone's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Now feeling a little awkward, she was realizing that maybe this wasn't the crowd for that kind of joke. "Too much action for one day, I guess. I didn't even think if you guys knew who that kid was that died. I didn't mean to seem rude… or… mean… or um... you know… its just that death really isn't one of my things. Plus, I still don't even know who the boy was so that kind of explains my comments… hopefully? Sometimes I forget how to have manners and act... out of character?... no wrong words... um, Sorry again?... I'm just going to go before I ramble something else out stupid."

With her head down, she slowly excused herself from the circle that enclosed her and started walking away.

"No, it's ok. We all have had time to deal. No problem about death not being your thing. I sure hope it's not mines either if you get what I'm saying. At least not for about 70 years." Caleb said turning around to face her drifting body with a small smile.

Looking back and slightly smiling, "Hehe… yeah… I get you" and with that she turned back in the direction of her dorm room and kept walking.

* * *

So I hoped you all liked the first chapter!

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! =D**


	2. The Talk

FYI: I do not own the Covenant in no way, shape, or form although I REALLY wish I did! =D

Ok, so I stayed up all night trying to write and re-write and all of the above just to post like I said I would.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Shutting the door to her dorm room, with her back against it, Kari let out a sigh…

"Sorry" was all Erica could say with almost the saddest face ever.

"Humph, sure could have fooled me back there."

"What was I supposed to do? I mean, you did bump into him. It didn't make it right for him to yell but what did you want me to do about it? I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Then why are you saying sorry to me Erica? Obviously you know it's a big deal if you feel that you should go out of your way to apologize about it."

"No, I just thought it would make you feel better."

_What the heck has gotten into this girl? I can't believe she is seriously acting like this... My sister of all people. Really? Well, I guess this shouldn't surprise. I am, in her mind, always the reason why bad luck finds our way._

"Wow, now I really see how it is. How dare you have the audacity to think that you need to say 'sorry' to make me 'feel better'? Ugh, you're pathetic. I don't need your pity."

"That's not what I meant!" Erica exclaimed.

"Then please, do explain."

"Ok, maybe that is what I meant…" she admited because it was the truth and she wouldnt hide it. Kari scoffed at that response as Erica continued to explain herself "…but I didn't mean for it to come out like it did. But Kari try and understand, I like Aaron and we both know that he isn't the easiest boyfriend to have so can you at least try and be cordial."

"Be cordial? Really Erica? At this point, I don't even care. He's not the easiest boyfriend to have because he is never just someone's boyfriend. He is everyone's boyfriend. You have heard the rumors yourself but whatever. You want to be in denial then go ahead. Tell me this, why was he stressing you so bad the first day we got here? Do you really think he thought that you, of all people, had the best personality ever? Or are you just stuck on stupid in hopes that he will believe he won't ever find a girl better than you? Let's see how long this will last once you give him what he really wants. Now, excuse me while I leave to take a much needed shower." Kari went to grab her towel and toiletry case because the community showers were down the hall.

"No one said sarcasm was needed Kari."

"No, but I gave it anyway. I have to go so I'll catch you later"

"Wait!" Erica said before she could open the door. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to a party with me. I know you're mad at me and everything but you know..."

"Do you really think I am going to go anywhere with you after what just happened? I'm done being your little pet. You have been nothing but a total bitch to me."

"Aww come on. We are new here. Plus, think about what mom and dad would want."

_Of course,_ I thought, _why not bring in our deceased parents into the matter as collateral. That will show me, right? This is so annoying_.

"Fine, whatever."

"Yay!" Erica screamed while jumping up off her bed. As she ran to the closet, she said "Ok, go get showered while I pull out your clothes. It's going to be on tonight girl!"

"Yeah, can't wait." Kari said solemnly while trying to cast out the image of their last party and the results of it.

"But it's going to be different here though KK. I can feel it." her sister said while using her nickname as if they were friends.

"You're not allowed to call me that Erica. You never were." Kari said as she turned turned the knob. Only certain people could call her that. One of which, was **not** her sister. "I will be back."

"Alright, my lesbian lover, I'll be waiting."

"You are so disgusting and weird."

Erica scoffed and said, "Ugh, you're one to talk. Grow a sense of humor loser."

"I have one weirdo!" she yelled and slammed the door while giggling from their conversation. _Yep, and I got the last word. Ha! Take that loser!_

"Hey you..." a close male voice said from behind her.

"Eep!"

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you. We were just on our way out." Pogue said with a smile.

_What is up with these people coming behind everyone like this? What are they- a pack? Gosh, don't they know how to talk to someone before you're all up on them._

"It's ok you guys. I'm sure you all didn't mean it. Well..." looking at Reid now "most of you I'm sure."

"Real funny lady, real funny" he said while giving her a 'don't-worry-I'm-not-happy-to-see-you-either' playful look. Even wiht the looks, she could still see the undertone of his smirk-like grin.

"What are you doing on this level?" The girls and guys had separate floor levels for the dormitories.

"We were all helping the girls out with something." Pogue answered first.

KK nodded in understanding.

"Um, I wanted to know if you were going to the party tonight?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm going with my sister unfortunately."

They looked confused but Pogue spoke first. "Why unfortunately?"

"I have the strongest of feelings that an annoying prick is going to be there as well."

With everyone smiling now and the tension eased up, "Well, we all are going too so you can just hang out with us." Tyler said

"Or not' Reid added. He agreed with Aaron being a prick. He wasn't so interested about Kari hanging out with them, especially after he slick comments earlier that day.

Caleb slapped him on the back of his neck for that comment and KK smiled. "Please ignore him. He hasn't used his manners in a long time so now it's as if he doesn't have any."

Chuckling lightly, "Its ok. No problem. I've spent the better years of my life ignoring people like Reid, so it's no big deal." she said while giving him a quick wink of the eye.

Everyone laughed except for Reid of course. "So I will catch you guys later?"

"Yes, most definitely. See you at the party!" Tyler yelled as she walked away towards the showers.

"Dido that" came from Caleb

"I guess I'll be the third" Pogue announced.

"Well, I'm not adding to the lameness" Reid said lastly trying to be a smart ass. Eventually they all faded as they walked further away.

**~ ... ~**

*Back at Her Dorm*

Wet from the shower, Kari stood in the middle of her dorm room. "You expect ME to wear THAT?"

"Yeah"

"And I hope that you aren't going to wear what you got on?"

"Um, I don't see why not. Look, I don't get what the big deal is KK. Just put it on and let's go. We're going to be late and I don't want to be late."

"Chill, when we get there we will be right on time. Who gets to a party first anyways?"

"I do if my boyfriend is hosting it"

"Ugh, I wish we could just eliminate his name from topics all together"

"Whatever we don't have time for this Kari just put it on."

KK got dressed in, what seemed like to her sister Erica at, an inevitable slow pace. Soon enough, the two were out in the car on their way to Aaron's party.

* * *

**So I hope you liked Chapter 2. I stayed up all night writing it. Please Review. **Thanks!

See what happens next when the Covenant and Kari start hanging out...

P.S. sometimes people call her KK, it's just her nickname.


	3. It All Began At A Party

FYI: I do not own the Covenant in no way, shape, or form.

I only own KK (Kari) and Erica.

Sometimes the story is in KK's P.O.V. or just no ones. Just a head's up.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was dark and cool outside yet Erica had on the shortest and tightest mini dress on that she could find. Along with her stilettos, she looked bomb. KK didn't blame her though. She had the figure for it. KAri had to admitt it- outside appearances only, Erica was gorgeous. On the contrary to her outer appearances, on the inside Erica was jacked up like a full blown game of pinball. KK had on something a little bit more causal. She eventually got tired of arguing with Erica and the both settled with a peach one shoulder shirt and some khaki short shorts. They completed the look with a nice pair of nude sandals that had beads on it. The only condition for wearing shorts that Erica would allow was that jewelry, make-up, and hair had to be done right. Her rule is that a casual outfit can go a long way if you have those three done properly. In KK's opinion, this was far from casual but that was coming from a girl who was more active with working out versus one who sat around and played in make-up and clothes all day.

The cold air soon dissipated as they blew the heat in Erica's car on the way over to Aaron's house party.

_I don't like the idea of going to a party. I think I have been traumatized since the last time that I went. I don't see how Erica can do this. It's too hard for me._

Kari closed her eyes and relaxed as Erica drove to Aaron's house. On the way, she started to remember what happened that awful night before her world got tossed around.

**~ ... ~**

"Here drink this. It will loosen you up!" Erica yelled over the loud music in the background.

"What? What is that? I'm not drinking that, who made it? Wait, I have to drive tonight. I can't be drinking!" Kari replied back.

"Oh, come on. It tastes good. It is just one cup. Look, I have one too! You're my little sister and I am demanding that you drink this and have fun." Erica said loudly while swaying to the music.

It was like any other Saturday night out in New York. Something was always going down in the streets of the Big Apple. Erica just knew anybody and everybody. She was like the most loved and popular kid at school. As far as me, I didn't have as much good fortune on the luck part of popularity. Even though she was my sister we were complete opposites- literally. We didn't even look alike. She was a mocha skinned type of girl with super think and long jet black hair. She was very small framed in the waist and legs so when she had her womanly growth spurt in her chest it just accentuated her look. I on the other hand, let's just say my boobs never got passed the letter A. Now I wasn't an ugly duckling in the physical aspect but we both had our different qualities. I wasn't as small as my elder sister but I wasn't fat. I just had more- curves to say in the least. I had medium length brown hair that stopped right at my shoulders and my skin was more caramel to tan. We had absolutely no similarities. I don't know where my genes came in at all.

As she likes to put it, "_it is my obligation and duty as being the most popular girl to attend all parties hosted by those who think they are my friends."_ You see, Erica really didn't open up to anybody. At least, outside of the physical way she didn't open it up for people. So for everyone to be here friend is a serious overstatement but because she likes attention she lets them think what they want so she can stay. She was definitely wild but out here people just goggled at her more like she was a goddess or something. I guess I'm just made backwards. My parents never trust her enough to do things on her own without going crazy so that is why I am always the one to accompany her on nights like these.

"I don't think so dear. It just doesn't smell too delicious." I told her refusing to take the drink.

"Stop being a sourpuss. Kari, if you always look like a lame eventually people will start to look at me and think I am a lame because we are always together." She seethed "you will not ruin this last year for me before it even starts" she said sharply before shoving the drink in my hand.

Sometimes I don't understand how a sister can treat a sister this way. "Whatever…" I figured she would get off my back if I would just chug the thing so what the heck.

"What are you doing? You don't just gobble it down, you sip it. Ugh, whatever. It should loosen you up in about a couple of minutes. I added one of Chad's pills in there."

"One of what? What kind of pill. Oh, Erica. How could you be so stupid? What did you just feed me? You are so evil. Do you know what kind of stuff Chad walks around with?"

"Oh, please. He said it was just a little muscle relaxant and that it would chill your nerves."

"Oh my goodness. I don't feel too well now Erica. My stomach hurts."

"Ugh, I swear you are so needy. Come on; let me take you upstairs before you embarrass me by throwing up."

My sister then helped me up the stairs of the party and to one of the empty bedrooms. She laid me down and the last thing I remember was seeing her long hair sway as she walked away. The next time I woke up I was in the hospital puking my guts up. Apparently, her and Chad slipped about three too many into my drink and I had begun to have symptoms of overdosing when someone else accidentally came in the room.

Still feeling drained, heavy, and disgusting I mustered up enough energy to talk to Erica. It looked as though she had been sitting in the chair for a couple of days by the way her hair and make-up looked. She was staring at me from across the room. She was holding her legs in between her arms and looking at me with starry eyes like something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked groggily. She sniffed and then turned her head away from me.

"Look, I didn't mean to ruin the party for you Erica so doesn't act like that. You was the one who put those-"

"Don't You Dare Try and Turn this on me!" she cut me off and stomped towards me.

"What the hell is you problem?" I asked rather softly against my wish of getting loud.

"Because of you and your little stunt…" she held her head down and turned her back towards me "Mom and Dad are dead."

"What? What happened?"

"Well, we never came home last night and I followed you here. I didn't want to call them at all but the doctors wouldn't allow that but they at least waited until this morning. As soon as they heard, they rushed everyone over here."

"I don't understand." I said solemnly. My parents, at times I felt like they loved Erica more and I resented them for that but I undoubtedly loved them in my own way as well.

"Everyone is dead! What's not to understand Kari?" She yelled and cried aloud.

"Wait, everyone?"

"Yes…" Erica started crying hysterically. If this was true then that only meant that all of our brothers and sisters were gone too. Oh no! What have I done? I knew I shouldn't have taken that drink but, oh no. Why couldn't I have just listened to my instincts? Tears brimmed my face and then they slowly fell. Erica's dislike of me seemed to dissipate and we hugged each other as we cried together in the hospital.

**~ ... ~**

I was awaken by Erica's shoving. "What?"

"You fell asleep. Kari you can't be lame here. Come on, wake up. We're here."

"Whatever."

_I just wasn't in the mood anymore for anything. My heart is still mourning and yet here I am in the same scenario asking for trouble almost two months later_.

Apparently, Aaron's parents were gone for the week on a business trip so he took the opportunity to have fun. But then again, what average teen wouldn't have done the same?

_Who would have figured that's what my life would have come down to? Definitely not me I can say that much. Life here is such a drab. _KK sighed._ Great._

Stepping in, all heads turned. _I can't tell if they were staring at Erica or me... Hmm, maybe they're looking more at our clothes than us… Erica had said that she had grown to know a couple of people especially with her and Aaron hanging out so much but I never imagined this much. _

Surprisingly though, they weren't looking at Erica with those gawking looks like they would have done at their old school. People would have begged to have one conversation with her in hopes of getting attention but here it was as if they didn't even want her in their presence.

_My sister is so vain. I guess to her any attention is as better than none at all._

"Hey babe..."a familiar male voice said.

_Talk about timing._

"Why did you bring HER with you?" Aaron asked my sister loud enough purposely for me to hear.

"Oh, baby you're so funny. You two just stepped off on the wrong foot. Hey let's start over. Right KK?" practically giving KK the cue to help her out.

_All I really want to say is 'Aaron go fuck yourself!'_

"Ok, one, it has been and will always be just- Kari. Got it Erica? And two… I guess we did start of on the wrong foot- nice party."

_I am so lying._

Eying me suspiciously with a tilt in his head and gleam in his eyes of something malicious "Sure, you clean up nice by the way"

_Wow, an actual half way compliment. He ceases to surprise me._

"Why are you talking to the newbie's? Ugh, Spenser just lets anyone in now these days. Forget about class. It seems like all we have is trash in our presence" some snobish girl said

"What the Fuck? Who the hell are you?" KK yelled at the poorly dressed girl who more resembled a skank.

"Give it a rest Kira or get out. This trash is my girlfriend and her sister."

Her jaw slacked at Aaron's response. By the look on the girls face, Kari assumed that no one knew Aaron and her sister was together. Well, that is, until now but she couldn't blame the rich chick.

_Hmm, how long have Aaron and erica been hangin out? What is it? A week and a half now if you include the moving time?_

"The transfer? Wow. You're supposed to go up in taste not down Aaron. Everyone knows that's the rule. I swear-" That's all she could say before KK's fist met her face.

Unlike her dearest sister, she wasn't one for letting people talk about those she cared for so easily. Even though their bond was spread very thin, she was still family. Whatever the case may be, with a day like today Kari could have used a little stress reliever. Blood poured from Kira's nose as she screamed in pain.

_I know that's going to leave a mark in the morning._

"You bitch!" Kira screamed and then lunged at Kari but missed her hit.

Unfortunately, with KK's awkward place setting of feet they both fell towards the ground. Kira ended up on top and of course that gave her the benefit and opportunity to sock KK one good time. Kira slapped Kari and she instantly turned red as a response from the force of the hit. Gratefully on KK's behalf, Kira's weight was being lifted off of her just as she was going in for the second attack and therefore missed it.

"U are so dead!" She yelled as she was being lifted and shoved toward the exit.

"You're lucky I didn't end up on top! Try me again and favor won't be in your corner next time!" Kari yelled back but by then Kira was already out of eye shot.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to bring her. She is always starting trouble babe." Aaron crooned in my Erica's ear.

_Is he really serious? The other girl started it. She was talking about Erica for Christ's sake! You're GIRLFRIEND. Ugh, these idiots! God I'm surrounded by ignorance_.

"Aaa… Aaa… Maybe you should go" Erica said while looking back and forth between Kari and Aaron.

"Are you kidding me? I can't anyway. You're my ride."

"Um, about that. I wanted you to mingle because I was going to stay over here tonight. I was hoping you would be able to catch a ride back."

"Wow, no that is shady, Family huh?"

"Oh come on KK. Don't be like that."

_Officially stating, I am really hurt at this point. I just want to get away. It's bad enough that people have been staring but now I am being shooed away by my own flesh and blood. _"Alright Erica. Whatever, I'll survive on my own. And for the last time it's Kari!" and with that Kari turned and left Erica there standing._ I'd hitch a ride if I had too but there is no way that I am staying in this house another second. I refuse to embarrass myself more than I, my sister, Aaron- hell, even that girl… what was her name? Aha! Kira- I refuse to be the butt of everyone's joke at my series of unfortunate events. First thing on my priority list, besides actually getting home, change dorm rooms ASAP. I'd rather stay with a stranger than a phony relative. Family doesn't treat family like this- no matter what._

From the other side of the room, Tyler and the gang saw everything. KK was so into what was going on that she didn't even realize that they were right behind her. They were the ones that helped Kira off of her. Caleb even went as far as to make sure she left the party completely. Tyler could see the hurt in KK's eyes. He couldn't even imagine his brothers not being there for him when everyone else left him in the dry. If anything, they were all he had. They were his family. It sucked that here KK's actual family had as much support a cat would from a dog. Moving quickly, he followed behind her as she stormed out of the house.

She wasn't facing him but he still spoke in a soft concerned tone, "You okay? That looked pretty intense"

"Why do you care? I don't need you're…" when she turned she saw that it was just Tyler. Now, trying to be nice she said, "I take it that you saw everything?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to. You didn't see us but we were right across the room when you two were talking and had front row seats when you two were going at it."

Kari sighed at his comment and a few tears then started to fill her eyes. She tried her hardest not to let them fall but when Tyler had pulled her in for an embrace she just couldn't help herself.

"I just got here and I am already into drama. I have never been in this much mess in my life."

Knowing it wasn't the time to give her a reality check on who she was hanging around, Tyler opted for a lighter response, "Well, I take it that you missed the memo. Spenser craves on small town drama and gossip. To them there is nothing else to do besides talk about other people."

"Humph, well I can say it's not a very welcoming environment for newcomers."

"Hey now, don't talk for everyone here. You should hang out with me and my friends some time. It will be fun." Kari saw Tyler's friends coming out the house and quickly let Tyler go.

"Um, I would have to think about it."

"Oh come on. Trust me you will love us."

_Oh trust me, I bet I would too. Gosh he has such a gorgeous smile. If looks could kill, I would be dead._

"Are you ok? Don't worry about Kira; she is such a total slut. She is just mad that you look absolutely gorgeous and that all of the guys like the way you and your sister dress, which by the way is so cute! I can tell you were going for casual but not too casual- smart thinking." Kate said with a wink and smile. She was most definitely a VERY talkative girly girl.

"Yes, I am fine." Kari said while smiling. "Thank You for checking up on me."

"No problem. So what do you say?" Tyler asked again

"Say to what exactly?" Sarah asked

"I'm trying to convince her that everyone in Spenser isn't so annoying. She should hang out with us some time and have some real fun don't you agree?"

"Yeah come on. It beats having to get tumbled at parties any day." Pogue joked

"Oh, bite me" I retorted back. "Fine, I guess so." I finally gave in.

"Oh yay! This is going to be so much fun." Kate exclaimed. The girls seemed happy because both of them were smiling from ear to ear. In return, making me chuckle at their silliness.

_I guess it's now or never. It's worth a shot. Shoot, it beats walking any day. _"Well, um… I'm not even going to play… I don't have a ride and it has been a pretty wild night as you can see. So, who wants to show me how nice Spencer kids can really be by giving me a ride home?"

They all laughed. "Baby Boy here has the wheels for that. We were all leaving anyway." Caleb announced

Kari asked "Why do you guys insist on calling him that?"

"That's what I say!" Tyler yelled.

"Because he is the youngest duh..." Reid chimed.

"Oh ok. Well _BABY BOY_, What do you say?" Kari asked after putting emphasis on the nickname for her own pleasure.

"I think I could manage to save an empty seat for you but we will have to see if someone else wants a ride first. If so, your out of luck toots."

"Tyler!" she was shocked. "Riding with a smart ass. This should be interesting. You're hanging out with Reid a lot. I took you for the gentlemen type."

"You got to have a little fun every now and then don't you?" He said smirking while leading her to his hummer.

"I guess your right" she said.

Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Kate, and KK piled into Tyler's car for the ride home. Kari refused to sit in the back and Tyler had her back so Reid ended up next to the smooching couple. Pogue left his bike in the parking lot of Spencer and rode over here with Tyler. KK found out through small talk that he has his own apartment not too far from the school. She also learned the dos and don'ts about the town. After the talk, and a few laughs here and there, they eventually made it back to the dorms. Caleb and Sarah were right behind them in his mustang. He also lived off campus but with his mom. Apparently on Friday everyone is going to Nicky's.

_So I guess I'm riding with the girls and we will all meet up. Hey, maybe I will have some luck at this school after all. Already making plans to hang out, huh?_

They said their goodbye's as they went to their separate dorm rooms. Kari went to hit the showers. She just wanted to wash away everything bad that had to do with this day and go to bed with all the positive possibilities.

_This year should be very interesting to say the least._

* * *

**THANK YOU All for reading. Review please!**


	4. Flash Backs

FYI: I do not own the Covenant in No Way, Shape, or Form… just the my girls that were not mentioned in the movie =)

P.S.: Sorry about the wait. I'm still thinking about how I want to play out the information that's in my head into a nice good-sized story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Compared to her first first week at spencer this second one was going pretty well for Kari. She halfway wanted to thank Aaron for being such a jerk. If it wasn't for him being an ass then she would have never came across the boys and girls. Unfortunately now, she was sure that on Monday everyone at school was going to know her. Instead of being the usual unwanted and unnoticed girl who was always in Erica's shadow she is the girl who had the fight at Aaron's house party.

_*sighs* can't I catch a break anywhere_? KK thought as she walked towards Sarah and Kate's room. She was meeting up with the girls because everybody was going to Nicky's tonight. She had no idea what to expect so she was coming for clothing advice since she hasn't spoken to her sister since yesterday. It was almost 7pm when she knocked on the door.

"Hold on a second. Be right there!" Kate yelled through the door.

Sarah opened it and had a shocked but amused look on her face. "You do know that we are leaving in about a half an hour don't you?"

Kate then peeped over Sarah's shoulders and yelled, "What the heck are you wearing?"

"Umm, yea… I was coming down to say that I just realized that I have no idea how to dress but now that I see you two… I just want to say that you guys can go ahead without me."

Kate spoke first, "That's foolishness. Trust me I am almost positive there is something in your closet to wear. Come on let's go."

And with that there was no stopping them. Kate and Sarah finished getting ready in Kari's dorm room. They rummaged through her closet but apparently everything cute to them belonged to Erica.

"You can't just borrow her clothes for one night? I'm sure she won't mind. That's your sister right?"

KK scoffed at Sarah's comment. "Used to be my sister. Besides, I don't want to even touch her clothes. Who knows how many boys went through those outfits."

"Ok, one, you can't just make your sister not your sister anymore no matter how mad or bad you feel about her. Two, Wow, that's a pretty harsh comment to say about your family." Kate retorted

"Family doesn't treat family like the way Erica treats me."

"Well, yea I can understand where you are coming from with that." Sarah said sympathetically." Me and my stepdad used to always fight and my mom used to punish me for it. I used to get beat all the time until I moved out here. I just couldn't take it. I just came to the conclusion that if she really loved me, as a mother should when it comes to their children, then she wouldn't let anyone treat me like I was a stray. So, I packed it up and went to make my own life and eventually I became friends with Kate and the guys. So now, they are like my family." Sarah explained and smiled while looking at Kate.

"Aww, we love you too Sarah. You're the sister I never had." Kate replied.

"And pretty soon we will have another addition. Kari and Tyler look pretty cute together, don't you think Kate?"

"Oh no you don't! Don't even start that girly girl crap. I am not looking to be hooked up and paired off with nobody. I'm warning you two."

"Or what?! Tyler is even the only one who calls you KK like you have some special nickname."

"Oh please. You all call me that too. That isn't even significant evidence of flirting."

"Oh so you admit it. See Kate! They have flirted but were just not pointing out the right times of when and how they flirt."

"No that's not what I meant! Ugh, I swear if you two do anything-"

"Sarah, I think this is a challenge now. She does not believe in our match making abilities. Operation T.Y. and K.K. initiate."

Sarah and Kate laughed as I started getting frustrated with their incessant comments. Eventually, I just gave up. There was no changing the minds of these two. After about thirty minutes later, they decided that a nice white frilly lace shirt that had an A-line top, baby blue ribbon bow around the middle, and short bodice would suite me best. They paired that with my jean like capris styled pants and white sandals. I was very uncomfortable but they didn't care. As they were walking out of KK's room she grabbed her white sweater from off her work table and locked the door hoping that Sarah and Kate wouldn't notice.

Before stepping into Nicky's after Sarah and Kate, KK threw her jacket on to cover up her stomach. They saw the boys across the room at a table near the corner wall.

"Hey babe" Caleb said to Sarah as her gave her a hug and kiss. Pogue followed suit with Kate.

_I highly doubt everyone was thinking the same thing. Darn it! The girls must have texted the guys._ Kari thought to herself when she noticed the only available seat left was between Tyler and Reid. _I am most definitely not going to forget this, _she thought to herself.

"Hey fella's. What's new?" KK asked but before she could get a reply Sarah noticed Kari's change in attire. Kate didn't notice because she was so into Pogue now that she was oblivious to everything.

"Oh, no you didn't. You are ruining your outfit. Take it off." Sarah demanded

"Sarahhh..." Kari wined while sending her a pleading look. Kate then snapped out of it.

"Oh my goodness, we wanted to show off our work. Now let's have it. Give it to me." Kate added matter of factly.

_Ugh, yep these two definitely took Erica's place. They may not be as mean but they sure are damn stubborn when it comes to clothes and appearances._ Kari then reluctantly stood up and slowly removed her sweater.

Everyone stared at her, some with gawking eyes, some (like Kate and Sarah) with satisfactory eyes, and some with envious eyes as Kari showed off her beautiful shirt that showed her powder baby blue and white butterfly navel ring.

Tyler's mouth slacked and Reid was the first to talk, "Well, well, well, little miss shy and rude is ready for some action is what it looks like to me. You want to go blow this joint and come on back to my room."

"Ugh, see. Now I feel like I'm being looked at like some sex slave." Kari complained

"You can be my sex slave. I don't mind." Reid stated once again towards KK.

"Ugh, no thank you. I'd rather hang myself first."

Tyler laughed and was pleased by Kari's comment.

"Well I can see that you and the girls have hit it off nicely." Caleb chuckled

"If you call dressing people by force to look like a hooker nice, then I guess we have."

"What?! You don't even look like one. You are worse than Kate! You're such an over exaggerator." Sarah said

"Hey! I don't over exaggerate. Tell her Pogue." Kate pouted

"Well, sometimes you have a way of sprucing up a story to more than what it's worth."

"Oh my goodness, Sarah has gotten to you too hasn't she?" Kate inquired.

"What?" Pogue said.

Everyone laughed and the night was starting off nice. "Hey I'm going to get something to eat. You guys want something?" Kari asked.

"Yeah I do. I'll help you with the food too." Reid commented

"What? Reid lending a hand? I must be dreaming" Caleb said sarcastically and everyone agreed in response.

"Shut it. The woman can't handle all the food for us. Then she would be risking getting her pretty little outfit dirty and we can't have that now can we." He replied with a mischievous smirk.

"One, I am not a cluts. Two, I'm with Caleb. I most definitely would have deemed you being the last person to help anyone out."

"Well maybe next time you won't judge a book by its cover." Reid stated matter of factly

"Whatever Reid. Just walk with me to the bar will you?" As she stood she saw the change in Tyler's face. It was quick but she still saw it. She wondered if he wanted to go with her instead of Reid.

_Maybe Sarah and Kate did see something that I didn't. God I hope not._

"Yeah sure" Reid replied. She dismissed her thoughts as nothing. As they walked he continued to talk "The best thing to order is the burger and fries. Trust me. It's like the signature dish."

"You say it like it's a meal at a five star restaurant. You can get a burger and fries from McDonalds if that's the case."

"McDonalds is horrible. And didn't I just said don't judge. Do you ever listen?"

"Are you ever nice?" She responded.

A smile spread across Reid's face. "Well I guess it's a tie."

Kari then matched her smile with Reid's and said "Well, I guess so."

As Reid was ordering, she surveyed the room. It was like any regular bar. The only difference is that the spencer kids out numbered the regular adults that scattered the room. She could definitely tell that this was the hang out spot for younger locals.

"You want to play a game?" Reid said in her ear.

Shocked by his closeness Kari replied nervously, "Now? What about the food? What about the others? Where? What are you thinking about? Wait, no."

Reid burst into laughter. "Well what were you thinking? I was talking about a little game of pool. But, if you have something else in mind I'm sure we could manage to do that instead."

"Ugh, you're so disgusting. That's not what I meant!" Kari said embarrassed.

"Yo Reid, your orders up." A big burly man said.

"Thanks Nicky. Kari this is Nicky. He's the owner of the place. Never get on the bad side of this dude. It can get scary."

"Why would I ever be on his bad side?" she asked while facing Reid. Not waiting for a response, she turned to Nicky, " Hi, I'm KK. Nice to meet you." She said while shaking his hand.

"Reid is only saying that because HE always gets on my bad side. Watch out for this one. Your man's a little rascal." Nicky said with a smile.

"Oh he's not-"

"Come one dear. Let's not keep our friends waiting." Reid said while pushing Kari along after cutting her sentence off.

"Hmph, I see what he means. Reid, you are so not slick."

"I love you too honey."

"Honey? What the hell happened between now and 5 minutes ago? It was jab for jab just a while ago." Tyler expressed instantly.

Kari smiled at his expression. _I guess he may like me after all. Oh great._ "Relax Baby boy, Nicky thought we were together so he ran with it."

"Don't tell me you're going to start calling me that too." he pouted

Everyone laughed. "No I just wanted to try it out for myself." Kari chuckled.

"It doesn't even count. I bet you're not even older than him." Pogue added

"So, what does it matter?" Sarah said while grabbing a fry.

"Defeats the purpose of the joke." he replied.

"Only you would think of that." Reid said "So about that game- You up for it or what?" he said while making sure a pool table was clear.

"I haven't played in a while. I don't think I would be any good."

"I'll teach you." Tyler said

"Alright then."

They got up and walked towards the tables. Tyler explained the dynamics of the game. She and Tyler played against Reid but lost the first and second game. Kari accused Tyler of giving her bad luck and decided to play both the boys by herself.

"Are you sure you want to do that KK?" Tyler questioned

"Positive."

"Well let's make it fun. 20 bucks a piece." Reid suggested

"Reid, she doesn't even know how to play."

"Deal." Kari said

"What? Then I'm going to be on your team to make it fair."

"No thanks. I've got the schematics. I think I remember how to play. No offense but I think you bring me bad luck."

"And why is that?"

"Because no matter how long I didn't play in between, I never used to loose. My brother and I used to wipe the cash out of pockets back in the day."

"Oh really?" Reid said sounding interested.

"Yep. Living in New York has its props. No one cares about kids in bars. Thought we always rigged a game because we were so good. Got us into a lot of trouble but it was a lot of fun."

Reid broke with the first play. He landed in two stripes. "So where is this famous brother of yours at?"

He missed his other shot. "I don't want to talk about it." KK said as she lined up her stick for her shot.

"You rave about your championship in pool with your bro and when I ask where he is you don't want to talk. Well, by the judge of your skills I bet I'd beat him anyway."

KK landed in two solids after his comment and pushed Reid out of her way for her next turn.

"Hey what's your problem?" he cried

While looking him straight in the eye, "Don't ever speak of my brother again. Got it?" Kari said with determination. It was as if she just flipped the switch.

"You brought it up." Reid reminded her

"I know. I shouldn't have." She looked away and started walking towards the point at which she would attempt her next shot. "But you're wrong; he would most definitely cream you. Kind of like how I'm going to do you." She landed in another solid.

"Whatever" Reid replied not really wanting to make conversation now.

_Maybe I came off a little too strong. Hmph, I don't care. Why did you even bring it up Kari? I have definitely got to watch what I say. _She missed the next one she had coming up.

It was Tyler's turn. He chose to take the silent opportunity to speak up in hopes of lightening up the mood. He could definitely see that something was up with the topic of her brother. He was interested but chose that it would at best be a conversation for later. Hopefully, between him and Kari- alone. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Kari's sister walk in with Aaron. "Oh look KK. Your sister is here." He missed his shot.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Remind you of what? She just got here." he stated

"Don't remind me that she is my sister."

_Ok so family all together must be an off topic for her_, Tyler thought. "Um, ok."

"Oh great and she is with Aaron. Quick hide me!" Kari said with a playful smile.

Reid frowned. "I agree with the dislike of Aaron. We all have something in common there."

They all laughed and took their rounds. Aaron didn't bother them too much. Just smart comments here and there when one of the three missed a shot. Kari ended up winning the game and the money.

"What?! I can't believe it. I never lose!" Reid yelled.

"Told you Tyler was bad luck" Kari said while laughing

"Hey, you two aren't going to make me look like the black sheep."

"I would never." Kari said while rubbing Tyler's hair in a playful manner. "You know you're my favorite Ty. You just suck at pool" She continued with a smile.

"Oh great, what a compliment." he said as he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Got to have a little fun now and then right? I mean, that's what you said the other day."

Tyler chuckled, "I guess your right? How about that."

"Whatever losers. I want a rematch." Reid stated obviously a little disturbed by the loss.

"Aww is the little punk mad that a chick can beat him too." An unwanted voice added.

"Shut it Aaron. Don't even think about acting like you know something about the game. We all know I whoop your ass at it every time." Reid said through clenched teeth

"You want to put a bet on it?"

_This should be amusing, _Kari thought to herself. Kari looked between Aaron and Reid. Things looked like they were getting intense. She watched along with her sister as the both of the boys went back and forth. It was amusing watching the boys banter between the games. Reid won in the end but Aaron was surely pissed. It reminded her of her younger years.

"It's as if he relishes in the satisfactory of beating him isn't it?" Tyler asked.

**~ … ~**

FLASHBACK:

*In the streets of New York City *

"Oh come on guy's, do we really have to go in there? What if mom and dad finds out?" Erica wined

"Who cares? It's not like you are going to get in trouble for it? You never get in trouble for anything. Why did you come anyway if you was so scared?" the older male sibling asked

"Well I couldn't let you and KK have all the fun now could I?" Erica said with a smirk

"Yeah right, don't lie Erica. The name is Kari and we both know you don't like being around us. You're just nosey."

"Hey don't say that. Were all family." Erica replied

"Yeah that's what I thought too." Their older brother said under his breath.

"What did you say?" KK asked

"Nothing, you coming or not Erica? You're holding us up." he said rather annoyed becuase she had followed them.

"I'm here aint I?" she quipped back

"Whatever, come on KK."

The three walked in an old alley bar. It smelled like stale smoke, sweat, and liquor.

"Hey, you three aren't old enough to be in here." A man from behind the counter yelled. "Get out."

"Look you want business or not." The older male of the siblings replied while slapping down a hundred on the counter.

"Whatever just stay out of my way and don't screw up business." The older man said while putting the hundred in his back pocket.

"Where did you get that money from?" Erica questioned into her brothers ear.

"None of your business. Look, if you're going to be with us this is the rule. Don't ask questions, don't speak, just look and listen. Got it?" he said bluntly

Erica pouted but complied. "Why is he so mean to only me?" She whispered to Kari.

"That's what I ask myself when it comes to you" Kari stated solemnly

Erica was speechless at this point. All she could do was sit and watch as the two walked around the bar. It was her first time sneaking out and following them at night. She knew they would sneak out the house about once or twice a week but she never knew where they would go. Tonight was her night to find out and she wasn't going to blow it by pestering them. She could care less about what Kari was doing but she couldn't wrap her finger around why her older brother brought her younger sister along instead of her. Erica was much better at doing things in secret than Kari was. The two started watching others around the pool table making conversation here and there. Before she knew it, they were in a game themselves.

"You two have to be kidding me. You're practically kids. I don't want to take your money. How much do have for real? What twenty bucks? I'd cream you in one game. It just wouldn't be fair." A big man with a pool stick said to the older male sibling.

"Well, you can be a wimp about it and not take me up on it. Or you could be a man about it and double it. Look, if were old enough to be in here I think were old enough to decide if we want to play or not." The older sibling replied.

"Hmm, so you want to play teams. Who's going to be your partner? I hope it's not that little girl behind you. What's she your sister or something? I'm not playing against children. Not for 100 bucks and especially not for 200."

"Your loss. Whatever. You're nothing but a pussy anyway and were not children. I'm 15- doesnt help but it can count for something." The sibling commented

"Wow, big mike. You letting these little punks trash you like that. Shit, if it was any other kid from the hood you would cream 'em. Cause it's some little mixed group of kids from the other side of town you don't want to take it up? You getting soft dude. How you think the boys going to take this when they hear about it."

"Shut up loser." The adult said to his prospective partner. He looked to the older sibling "Fine. You want out on yo money then who am I to stop you from giving it up."

The four played a series of three games. All of which ended with favor being in the teens court. In the end, the man known as Big Mike was furious. He swore that they were cheating. Kari's older brother didn't help the situation at all. He found it amusing that the man was getting so worked up. It was as if he relished in it.

* * *

**Once again, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update the story. Hopefully it won't take this long for the next chapter. Another semester at college starting up but I'll make sure to manage my time more wisely ;).**

-K.K.


	5. Now What's Next

FYI: I do not own the Covenant in No Way, Shape, or Form… just everyone else that's new to the story

* * *

_**Re-cap of the last chapter:**_

_This should be amusing, _Kari thought to herself. Kari looked between Aaron and Reid. Things looked like they were getting intense. She watched along with her sister as the both of the boys went back and forth. It was amusing watching the boys banter between the games. Reid won in the end but Aaron was surely pissed. It reminded her of her younger years.

"It's as if he relishes in the satisfactory of beating him isn't it?" Tyler asked….

*FLASH BACK*

The four played a series of three games. All of which ended with favor being in the teens court. In the end, the man known as Big Mike was furious. He swore that they were cheating. Kari's older brother didn't help the situation at all. He found it amusing that the man was getting so worked up. It was as if he relished in it.

**Chapter 5**

*PRESENT MOMENT*

"Hello? Earth to Kari, we need you back here." Tyler said with a smile. "Did you hear me?"

"What? Oh, yes." Kari laughed slightly. "Yes, I heard you. I know right, that seems like the kind of behavior that's expected of him."

"Yeah but he isn't always like that."

"Hmm? Sorry about spacing out. HE just instantly reminded me of someone that's all."

"Let me guess, your brother right." Tyler guessed

"Hey! you're right, now that you mention it." Erica chimed in. Kari still had yet to acknowledge her sister. She just kept her eyes on Reid as he was basking in Aaron's frustration. "Well, it looks like someone has forgotten their manners. I'm Erica."

"I believe we have crossed paths before. I am Tyler and that is Reid."

Reid paused from his argument with Aaron to face Erica. "It is my sweetest pleasure to meet you Erica." Reid said while placing a kiss on her hand. If Aaron's face could have gotten any hotter, it would have exploded. He was furious at this point.

"Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend you bastard!" Aaron pulled Reid back and was about to whale him if Tyler didn't catch his arm at the last second. Unfortunately, this gave Reid the advantage and he socked Aaron in the nose so hard that it crackled and bled. Before a full-fledged fight could break out Pogue, Caleb, and Nicky got between all of them.

"Hey! Who wants me tonight?" Nicky said with his bat in hand. "I don't play nice. Get out of here you two and take it somewhere else!"

"Fuck man" Aaron said as he pulled and dragged Erica along with his friends out the front door. The boys pushed Reid out the back.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Caleb yelled in his authoritative voice.

"What? He started it. I don't have time for this bull shit." Reid tried to shove pass Caleb but Caleb pushed him back. "No you're going to talk. Now! It's time to grow up Reid."

"Stop acting like you're my fucking father!"

"Hey is everything alright out here?" Kari said softly as she stepped out from the back door.

"Yeah, peachy princes" Reid said sarcastically

"I hope you guys aren't giving Reid a hard time. As much as I would hate to admit it, Aaron was just beefed up over his loss more so than the hit played on Erica. I can promise you that much." she blatantly stated

"As least someone here has my side." Reid said

"Yeah, Caleb let's not go too hard on him tonight man. Plus, we don't want to do anything reckless in front of _her_ you know." Pogue whispered in Caleb's ear.

"Hey babe. What's going on?" Sarah and Kate were outside now. Sarah walked over to Caleb and wrapped her arms around him and his followed suit in return around her waist.

"Yeah, what's taking so long baby? You want to get out of here?" Kate asked Pogue sweet and softly

"Yeah I think we're all cool. Hey guys me and Kate will catch you later." Pogue announced

"Don't wait up Kate. I'm following Caleb and staying with him tonight." Sarah said while smiling up at Caleb. "Oh really?" Caleb said lowly so only Sarah could here with a smile in his eyes as well.

"It's ok; I'm staying with Pogue too."

"Well, I guess we will all be on then right Reid? Right Tyler? " Kari asked

Tyler nodded and the group split into their own ways. As the trio rode home Reid thanked Kari for sticking up for him. Not that he had much help from his right hand man. Eventually she admitted that she liked Reid, not in the boyfriend kind of way but in the best friend kind of way. She couldn't just let him take the blame when she didn't see anything wrong with what he did. Plus, who were they to punish him. Boys will be boys and everyone gets in a little scuffle now and then. It was just simple child's play nothing serious.

**~ … ~**

*FLASHBACK*

_All of the summer days weren't always nice like today. Surprisingly, the day wasn't too hot especially for it to be the end of July. School was soon to start and they were all in middle school now that Erica and Kari were old enough to go as well. He found her out back sitting in a corner by herself. He walked up towards her and she said "I'm scared."_

"_Over what?!" He never liked cowards. He always talked about those who looked weak but it wasn't like he was mean-spirited or anything._

"_I don't want to go to middle school. Why can't I just stay at the school I am now?"_

"_Fear is what keeps people from doing something great. You think good things come easy? No my dear, if it wasn't worth struggling for then it's not worth getting."_

_Kari spat at his comment "You make a speech for going to middle school like going on an adventure."_

"_Well I've already been there haven't I?"_

"_You have gotten used to it and Erica gets along with almost everyone. I'm not as popular as her and not as strong as you."_

"_I don't want to hear it Kari." He grabbed her by her shoulders and looked dead into her eyes. "You are amazing and you're my baby sister. Stop it ok?! I'll be there the whole time. You never have anything to be scared of. I will always be with you. Stop being afraid; it will get you nowhere." Kari started forming tears in her eyes due to his sincerity. He hugged his little sister and began rubbing her hair. "Look, I just want you to know that it's going to be ok."_

_She sniffed. "Sorry. I didn't want to make you mad."_

_He chuckled slightly. "I'm not mad. I'm the one who should say sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just want you to know that everything will be fine."_

"_You're one to talk. You're the one that got super mad and emotional over everything." She smiled. _

"_You two are losers." Both heads snapped up to see Erica standing off not too far from them. It was obvious that she heard the conversation. _

_The older brother whispered to Kari, "I don't remember inviting her to the party."_

_Laughter ruptured from the two and Erica became a little frustrated._

"_What's so funny? What are y'all saying? You guys are always leaving me out." She said with her arms crossed._

"_No were not. You just don't ever get us." Kari said innocently_

"_I don't care anyway. I just came out here to get you both. Mom sent him out here to get you but you know he can't ever do anything right. You two need to get up and come inside."_

"_Who the hell said you could tell me what to do and she is NOT our mother. She is just our foster parent."_

"_Brother! That wasn't nice. Don't curse at her and that's mean to say that. I think she likes it when we call her mom because it makes her feel a part of us."_

"_Sorry Kari but it's the truth. I mean look at them. None of us are their children. It's very obvious and we all know that you and Erica at least aren't their children."_

"_Come inside before I get in trouble you losers." Erica shouted_

"_Don't call me that Erica." Kari said a little hurt. "Why are you being so mean?" She said as she began to cry._

"_Don't waste your tears on her Kari. She will get hers trust me on that. Let's just go." He helped his baby sister up and wiped her tears away. They walked hand in hand into the house with Erica not too far behind._

_**~ … ~**_

Kari couldn't sleep in to her dismay. She couldn't shake her dream. It was sad for her to think of him. He was the closest thing she had but now he's gone. Kari sighed. "_I miss you._ _So much for never leaving me" _she thought to herself. It was 630 and she had a long day ahead of her. Homework and projects was the agenda for the day. She looked over to see her sister still fast asleep. She didn't expect her to wake up until around 12 and she knew she wasn't going to do her work today. Erica was the more wait until the last-minute type. Kari went to take a shower so that she could get dressed. She decided to do her work in the library but by the time she got there it was already 10am. The peace and quietness of the library made her feel great. She smiled and went head first into her work.

After about four and a half hours later she finally gave up. She would have been done if it wasn't for her math. That was the hardest subject at least for her. As she headed back to the dorms she spotted Pogue and ducked down. It seemed as though he was driving off because she saw Kate walking up the steps and going inside.

_Talk about late start of the day_.

Once she figured that they both were out of eye shot she emerged once again.

"Hiding from someone?' a male voice said

Kari jumped and made a funny sound "awhaha!" She turned around and saw it was just Reid. He was dying from laughter. "That's not funny." She said sternly and slapped him in the arm.

"Hey" he managed to say while laughing.

"You almost scared me to death."

"Well you deserved it. You shouldn't be watching people anyways."

_Ugh I so want to be mad at you._ She thought and started giggling to herself. "Ok you may be right."

"I'm always right." He said slyly

"Whatever Reid."

"So why were you spying?" he asked

"I wasn't spying." She said a little embarrassed

"Then what do you call it?"

"If you must know what happened, I was studying at the library and then on my way over here I just happened to see them. I just stopped out of instinct."

"Instinct huh? So then you must be a perv."

"Wha- wha- what?" she said loudly. Her face was very red compared to her usual tan complexion. "Don't twist my words around. You heard what I said."

Reid burst into laughter once again. "You are not funny." She said and stormed off towards the dormitory building.

"Hey!" he yelled while catching up. "I was just playing. I couldn't help it. You're so gullible at times." He said and smiled at her.

"Oh no honey. Trust me when I say it's not over. I will be getting you back." Kari replied

"Ooo, sweet talk. I like it."

"Yet I'm the one that was called perverted. Rightttt"

"It is what it is _sweetheart_." Reid said

"I could ask you what you were doing watching me... Coming up behind me like that..."

"Oh baby I love coming from the back." Reid said and then continued to slap her on her but.

"aa!" she yelled from shock "Don't touch me."

He came up close to her against the doors to the building and said in her ear "You know you like it."

She blushed and denied it. "No I don't." She denied it even though her face said otherwise.

He backed away and opened the door. "Sure you don't."

She was embarrassed and unsure about how confident he was. As they walked towards her dorm room she asked" Do you know if anyone is good in math?"

"Depends on what kind you're taking."

"Calculus with Richardson."

"I have that class. What period?"

"Fourth."

"Me too." Reid said sounding a little excited. Then he asked, "How come I nver noticed you before?"

"Well, I did just start this week. I like to make at least satisfactory grades but I haven't really been here that long. I'm trying to catch up but I'm so confused."

"If you want I could be your partner."

"Umm, thanks but no thanks. I can only handle but so much alone time with you Garwin" she said flatly.

"Why?"

"Because before I know it you'll pounce on me." She said with a smile.

"Hmm, well if you want it that bad I'm sure we can schedule it in somewhere."

"Rain check but I do need a tutor." She was getting really used to Reid and his antics. She only blushed from embarrassment when he got close to her or did something to surprise her. He just happened to get the best out of her earlier today.

"I may not be really good with all those other classes but besides sports and girls math is my next best thing." he said in confidence.

"And that's where I suck."

"Suck. Hmm, I could think-"

*_whack*_

"What was that for?!" Reid yelled while rubbing the back of his head.

"I just wanted you to think twice about what you were going to say next. So are you going to help me out or what?"

"For someone who needs the help you sure have a funny way of asking for it."

"Well, playing it nice when it comes to you doesn't get anyone anywhere."

"What about tomorrow night?" Reid asked as they approached her dorm room.

"Can we do it earlier in the day? Maybe early afternoon?"

"I'm busy. It's not like you have plans anyway."

"Excuse me. You don't know what I do." She said a little bit too loud due to the offense taken from his comment.

"Come on Kari. Let's be real."

"Ugh, sorry to break it to you but I actually do have plans. I'm going out with someone tomorrow."

Reid was shocked internally but would never show it. He couldn't believe she had a date. She seemed more like the shy type if you didn't know her but because he had gotten to know her a little bit better he knew that wasn't the case once she opened up. "Really, with who?"

"Tyler if you must know." She was lying. She just really didn't want to be up, late at night, with no one other than Reid and just her. Who knew what could have been the ending to that story.

Reid was just staring at her. He just couldn't believe it especially since it was coming from the real shy baby boy. "Mhm, Ill text you tonight to see if I can make it."

"Alright. I'll see you later. I mean talk. Well, I will see you tomorrow but I meant text not talk. Ugh, bye." She was getting nervous and her hands were shaking slightly.

He knew it. He knew it couldn't be true. "Rambling and shaking. Now you wouldn't be lying to me KK would you?" He said with a grin. He could read her like a book.

"_Aw shit. I can't lie to save the life of me. Dagon it._" She thought to herself

"What would I have to lie about?"

"We'll see. Bye KK."

"Bye Reid."

Reid and she just seemed to click. The banter between the two never stopped but that was just them. To those two it was just fun. After the other night, once she stood up for him and caught a ride with both him and Tyler, they got a little bit closer. All of them talked and got to know each other more. He was even allowed to call her KK now.

_Ok, first things first. Call Tyler._

Now, she thanked God that they all exchanged numbers. She starting biting her nails as the phone continued to ring. She was getting a little nervous because she had just lied to Reid. He picked up the phone but before he could say anything she talked first. "Hello?"

"Hey wazzup."

"Tyler?" She asked quickly.

"Is everything alright?" He could hear her quick breaths and was concerned.

_Ok calm down. Relax. Don't scare the boy. Relaxxx…._ She took a deep breath.

"Yes, thanks for asking. How are you?" she asked

Relieved she sounded a little normal again. "Oh I'm fine. I'm glad you called. I was actually going to call you."

"Oh you were? I needed to talk to you too?"

"About what?"

"Never mind that, you can go first." she said

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tomorrow afternoon?"

_Well this was easier than I thought._

"What about tomorrow night. I'm kind of busy earlier." she needed this in order to make sure her plan was fool proof. She just couldnt let herself be alone with Reid, especially at night.

"Oh ok that's fine."

"Wait, hold up. Did you talk to Reid at all today? Did he put you up to this or tell you anything about me having a date?" she asked a little bit more aggressive than what she intended.

"N-No. Why?" He was a little shocked that she made that comment. _"Is she seeing someone? I bet now she thinks we're just hanging out. Hmm, Maybe I should get to know her more. I wonder if she likes me like that?"_ Tyler questioned himself.

"Oh no reason. So is it ok if we hung out later?"

"Yeah." He said but knew in the back of his mind that he would have to call Caleb and figure out if it was ok to push the time back.

"Ok great." KK said with a smile.

Tyler grinned because he felt a little bit more confident. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh nothing so what are we doing."

Thinking about her response earlier as to having a date he said, "It's just a little dinner party."

"Oh, well then-"

"What do you wear right? It doesn't matter. I'm sure with whatever you decide you will look fine. It will be fun."

"Ok." She said reluctantly. "You read my mind." She was a little nervous. She didn't know who was going to be there or what to expect. He said it was going to be small but she knew that the only thing people with big wallets knew about little was absolutely nothing.

"I'll pick you up around 730?" he asked

"Alright. See you tomorrow night then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She said softly.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Erica asked.

Not realizing that her sister was awake, Kari could have killed herself for not checking before talking. Now her sister knew her plans. The goal was to keep her out of her life not in it. "I'm not doing nothing really." She tried to say nonchalantly.

"Yeah right. Come on. Please, tell me."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say please?" Kari joked but Erica rolled her eyes in response. Fine, "I'm going to some dinner thing with Tyler."

"Ooo, a date?"

"I don't think so" she said unsure because she didn't even know herself.

"Wait, is that one of those sons of Ipswich boys?"

"Well, that's a weird name to call them but sure I guess."

"Ooh, there hot buttttt you should be careful. I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to be hanging out with them. Aaron told me that they can be real jerks and to stay away. I think you should too."

"How ironic is that." KK said sarcastically as she changed her clothes fromm what she wore to the library.

"Is what?"

"That your boyfriend said they… never mind. Look, I'm going into town to get some clothes for this thing do you want to come?" She didn't want to ask her sister but she had to face the facts. Dressing for events was not where her specialties lied.

"Did my little sister just ask me for help? Oh my goodness. My head is spinning. I can't take it. Take me to the hospital." Erica said dramatically while Kari just stared at her blankly waiting for her to answer her question. "I guess I'm not getting a reaction." Erica gave up trying to entertain and agreed. "Let's just hurry up Kari because I have plans tonight."

"Trust me- I won't keep you longer than what I have too."

Catching the blatant meaning behind her little sisters words, Erica just sighed in response.

**~ … ~**

*TYLERS P.O.V.:*

_Thinking about her response earlier as to having a date he said, "It's just a little dinner party."_

"_Oh, well then-"_

"_What do you wear right? It doesn't matter. I'm sure with whatever you decide you will look fine. It will be fun."_

"_Ok." She said reluctantly. "You read my mind." She was a little nervous. She didn't know who was going to be there or what to expect. He said it was going to be small but she knew that the only thing people with big wallets knew about little was absolutely nothing._

"_I'll pick you up around 730?" he asked_

"_Alright. See you tomorrow night then."_

"_Ok bye."_

"_Bye." She said softly._

_Just as Tyler got off the phone Reid stomped in and slammed the door behind him._

"_Ok now I just have to call Caleb"_ Tyler thought to himself. Focused on what he had to ask Caleb, Tyler ignored Reid's obvious display that cried for attention as he listened to the rings his phone emitted.

"Who was that?" Reid asked Tyler.

"Who was what?" Just then Caleb answered the phone. "Hey Caleb, can we change the plans? I can't make it until around 8?"

"Who the hell were you talking too Baby Boy? I have plans tomorrow night." Reid tried once again

While still ignoring Reid, Tyler listened to Caleb talk. "No problem. So what did she say?" he asked

"She said yes but she doesn't know that it was supposed to be more." TYler responded in a sigh

Caleb sighed as well. "Well, I'll tell Sarah were all just hanging out. I know she will just tell Kate. You got to step it up. I'm tired of hearing this girl talk operation stuff."

"Who are you telling? Thanks man and tell your mom I said thanks for cooking too. I'll tell Reid the time has changed."

"Did you not just hear what I said? I'm busy." Reid yelled

"I don't think he knew that this was to set you and KK up. All I said was that if he didn't want to look lonely then he should bring someone. He didn't even think to ask who you were bringing." Caleb could hear Reid's comments in the background but chose not to say anything about his behavior this time.

"O ok, well thanks for the info. I'll catch you later Caleb." Tyler said

"Alright Bye." Caleb replied. After he got off the phone, Tyler finally responded to his roommate. "I heard you man. Relax- you can do the 'forbidden-until-marriage' thing later. I'm sure whoever you had planned for the night would be more than happy to reschedule."

"Tyler I'm not changing my plans."

"Then don't." Tyler didnt care about what Reid wanted.. His focus was on making sure that KK would be able to hang out with them. Even though it wasn't a date, just being in the presence of her was refreshing enough for him.

"Who were you talking about anyway? Who were you going to bring over Caleb's house?" Reid interrogated

"Kari, I thought it would be cool if we could hang out but she couldn't make it any earlier." Tyler didn't want to tell Reid he was interested in her just yet because he wasn't too sure if she was interested in him.

"Dammit! I knew it was her. She's slicker than I thought." Reid mumbled to himself.

"What you say?" Tyler asked unsure if he heard his friend correctly.

"Nothing. Ok whatever man. So its 8 now?" Reid asked

"Yeah."

As Reid was getting ready to walk out again, he grabbed Tyler's keys. "I'm going for a spin Baby Boy."

"But it's my car." Reid shut the door behind him cutting off Tyler from complaining. _"If she wants to play this game then two can play it that way"_ Reid thought to himself.

* * *

**First and Foremost, I am so sorry that I has taken me this long to update.**

**I'm in college. I'm tying to manage but let's face it- wehn your in th emedicl field you can say bye-bye to those things you love called hobbies and other fun activities.**

**Secondly, I hope this brings good news- Ive already started the next chapter. YAY! =) I think I know where I want this story to go. **

**Now all I need is the time to sit and type, re-type, and type some more so that I post it.**

**I may from time to time re-edit the first couple of chapters. I dont like how its written and there are tons of errors.**

**Buttttttt theres alot to look forward to:**

**- a love manifests itself!**

**-the brother is revealed**

**-new characters**

**-trouble in the outskirts**

**PLEASE Review!**

-K.K.


	6. Twisted Events

FYI: I do not own the Covenant in No Way, Shape, or Form… just everything else.

**Chapter 6**

* * *

As Kari and Erica spent the day shopping, they ran across Sarah and Kate in one of the local shops. Caleb had already told Sarah that the whole date dinner idea was off and that it was strictly a night for friends. She unhappily told Kate of their failed attempt at hooking Tyler and Kari up once again. The girls decided to let it go this time but they were sure to think of something else- and fast at that.

All four of the girls hung out that Saturday shopping and enjoying their time. Kari was a bit tensed at first. She felt as if the girls were plotting something for tomorrow but eventually she let go of her reserved thoughts and chopped it all up as suspicion. She didn't really know that the whole get-together was supposed to really be a real 'get-together'. Tyler didn't tell her from the beginning what the plans were so the operation would be postponed for a later date.

Since she technically didn't know what to expect, she asked Sarah and Kate about how she should dress and they told her that everybody was just coming over to hang out. Now that she understood that everyone was just hanging out at Caleb's house and nothing more, she was able to enjoy her day and have fun. She didn't realize how much fun she could have with hanging out around the girls.

They each bought various outfits. One of which, Kari knew in the back of her head that she would never wear. The day was pleasant and Erica even surprised Kari. She was on her best behavior and for a moment she even forgot about the built up animosity she had towards her sister. When they all reached the dorms, Sarah and Kate invited Erica over to hang out with them the next day but she declined. She had a date with Aaron that night as well. The four-some broke down into two as they went down their respective halls toward their own dorms.

"So, thanks for coming with me today" Kari said as she started to put her things up in the closet.

While playing with her new clothes, Erica took a glance at her from the body mirror she was standing in front of. "Don't mention it. I had to make up for the bad some kind of way right?" she said with a small smile.

"Is this supposed to be your way of apologizing somehow?"

"Maybe…." Erica said slowly and continued, "Ok, perhaps yes? Is it working?"

Kari laughed slightly. No matter how mad her sister made her, no matter how much she wish she could disown her, perhaps never talk to her again, no matter how much her sister hurt her and deserved to be left alone- Kari just couldn't bring herself to do any of the things she wanted to in order to make Erica feel what she felt. Erica was her sister and her only one at that.

She sighed and said, "hmm, maybe... Perhaps- yes." She quoted her sister identically.

"Aww!" Erica threw her new clothes over her bed and literally ran into Kari giving her a hug. They both tumbled to the floor.

"Cant. Breathe. Need. More. Air."

The laugh that flowed through Erica lips actually sounded genuine. _'Did it really matter that much to her?'_ Kari thought to herself.

"Ok, let's start fresh. I think after everything we have been through that we should be at least the people we each can count own. We need to stick together little sis. I really am sorry and I mean about everything. I know I'm not the best older sibling, especially when you think about the eldest of us all, but I really am going to try. I will try and understand and be there. You're my sister and I love you. You are all I have." Tears started to brim Erica's eyes.

Kari had never seen her like this. _Was she thinking about the family? I know she isn't our brother but we never really had a relationship besides me being the babysitter or her being the bully._ Kari looked puzzled but thought quickly.

"You always make the same speech Erica and then turn around to do the same things. How am I supposed to be able to trust you in the fact that you won't do it again?" As she stood up and paced the floor she continued, "I love you too hun but you need to make a choice. Be either what you want- a sister- or be what you are- and that's kind of a bitch."

Erica's mouth dropped. "Excuse me?"

"What? I mean, were being honest. Do you want me to sugar coat it for you?" Kari replied with a slick smile

"Yes! I do as a matter of fact."

Kari just stared at her. Erica's face started to fall between upset and sad at the same time. Here she was apologizing and yet KK was still calling her out. "I just don't want you going back and forth Erica. It hurts worse each time and it's just not fair to me."

"Ok, well I will prove to you this time that I am really going to try and change."

"Fine and I will try and keep an open mind."

"The minute we stop sticking to our promise we have to remind each other of today." Erica got up and walked over to the huge white board that was over the work desk they both shared. She began to write at the top and by the time she finished it said

_I, Erica Vanessa, willing swear to be the best big sister any one could ask for. I'm not saying that I will be a kiss ass but I am saying that I vow to be honest and truthful at all times. I will be loyal without question and will always have my sister's back without a shadow of doubt. I will always be here for her when she needs me to be and I will never turn her away. I love her and she will always be my loving little sister no matter what._

_- E.V.C._

She handed the marker then over to Kari and motioned for her with her hands as if it was her turn next. Kari reluctantly went up to the board and began writing her own promise.

_I, Kari Isabella, willing swear to keep an open mind to my sister at all times. I will not judge her based off of her past actions but from this day forward walk with her on a new path._

_-K.I.C._

"Well that looks pretty short." Erica stated sourly after reading Kari's promise.

"Well, it's not like I did as much as you." KK defended.

"Yeah yeah. I'm not picking on you. I am just saying. Yours just looks a little weak compared to mines that's all."

All Kari could do at this point was sigh and laugh. _Erica was Erica after all- she only said she would change her ways as a sister not as a person._ She had to remember this. "So, basically, whenever we slip up all we have to do is take a look at this and remember were human."

"I like to think of it as like our binding contract to one another little sister."

"So you're going to start calling me sis now huh?"

"No, it just helped my case earlier that's all." Erica said and smiled. "But our signature proves that we are starting off fresh."

"So what if something happens to the words or I accidentally erased the contract when I meant to erase something else underneath it? Would it be null and void then?" Kari said with a sly smile

"Ugh, Kari!"

"What? I'm just trying to get all the possibilities out in the open." She tried to play

"No, you're just trying to be difficult. Now, nothing happens to this board. Got it?" Erica stated in her demanding voice.

"Fine. Geesh! Don't have a cow."

"Whatever." Erica replied and laughed as she rolled her eyes. She reached for a couple pairs of new clothes. "I have to get ready. I have a date tonight."

"Don't have too much fun!" KK yelled as Erica walked into their shared bathroom to change and get ready.

Kari was exhausted from the whole day and decided to get ready to go to bed early. It was kind of an emotional rollercoaster when she thought about it. First, it was the memory of her brother, then the whole debate with Reid over anything and everything, and lastly the nervousness thing from taking with Tyler. It mellowed out a bit with the shopping but after the whole heart to heart with Erica, Kari just new this was the beginning. She could feel it in her bones that something was going to happen, she just didn't know what. Erica was walking out the door as she was getting in the bed.

"Alright, I said I'm coming! Why can't you be a gentlemen and come get me at my door." Erica said through the phone.

Kari heard some noise but couldn't make out what was being said. She assumed it was Aaron on the other line. "I bet Caleb would have done it for Sarah." Erica mumbled under her breathe.

'_Burnnnn!' _Kari laughed internally

Erica almost instantly replied back with "nothing! Meet you outside. Bye!" She was standing with the door open as she slammed her phone shut.

'_I guess Aaron heard _that' Kari thought to herself. "Bye Erica."

"Bye sweets. I'll be back later tonight." She said as she was closing the door.

"I'll be sleep but ok. See you later."

"Bye." Not too long after Erica locked up and left did sleep begin to overtake Kari.

As she laid down, she could feel everything change. The atmosphere became eerie as the temperature change from cold to freezing. The deeper she went into unconsciousness the more she felt. Her dreams were becoming different, they were changing- her dreams were as if they were realistic.

**~ … ~**

When Erica got into the car she figured that Aaron would have made a comment about what she said earlier. He didn't comment to her surprise and she figured that he didn't hear it.

Aaron and Erica went to the movies and were supposed to go to dinner but instead grabbed a bite from Nicky's. She wasn't in the mood for anything fancy and really craved a good burger and fries.

She noticed a few people in the bar. She waved to Sarah and Kate from her table spotting them with their group. Although she didn't hang out with the boys, because of Aaron, that didn't particularly mean that she couldn't hang out with the girls. She had gotten to know them earlier and they seemed pretty cool.

As Aaron was walking back with the food, he noticed the direction of her wave and instantly became jealous. He didn't see Sarah or Kate because his vision instantly focused in on Caleb's face. _"I bet Caleb would come to the door if he was picking me up" _instantly ran through Aarons head again. He calmed himself down the first time but this time there was nothing he could do to ignore what he thought he saw.

Erica wasn't aware of the brooding male until after they were leaving. Erica hoped in the car and then reached over to give Aaron a kiss but he moved his head out of the way. His nose looked disgusting but she would never say that out loud. It was blue and purple from the punch Reid threw the other day. She thought it was broken the night before but she was proven wrong. It was just seriously bruised but luckily for him it was healing.

"Ok. I guess." She started, a little thrown off from his reaction. "Thank you for taking me out today. Where we headed?" she asked while smiling up at him.

"Whatever. So what was it that you said on the phone again? I bet Caleb can suck my dick?" Aaron spat out sarcastically.

"Ouch. Someone has a temper. I don't get a 'you're welcome, I hope you enjoyed yourself today Erica. I did.'? What about the answer to my question? I need something here." she said as he sped out of Nicky's parking lot in his convertible Porsche. He had the top up since it was cold out and the heat blasting.

"Maybe if you weren't being such a bitch." He commented

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold it there. Excuse me?" Erica couldn't believe this was happening.

"You heard me. You're such a whore and were going back to my place. I need some sexual stimulation after tonight."

"What?! Stop the car. Stop the car right now! I'm getting out." She screamed as she hit the dashboard with her fist.

"Hey stop fucking up my car!" He screamed and slightly swerved.

"How dare you! I can't believe you!" She screamed and then slapped him.

Aaron stopped the car as abruptly as he could from going fast to slow. He backhanded her in return and said, "What? I'm the one with the ugly nose and then you go mouthing off on how you would rather be with prince charming over there. What do you expect?"

Erica held her cheek with her hand and kept her face down. They side of her face was getting hot. She replied in a low voice, "Granted I could have been a little bit more affectionate since you are hurt but that doesn't give you the right to call me out of my name or hit me Aaron." Erica began to cry through each of her words. "I can't believe that you would do such a thing. I, I, I…" Erica was at a loss of words. She had got out of the car and started walking.

Almost instantly, he regretted what he had just done. He wasn't thinking clearly and his anger had controlled his movements. "Erica, I'm sorry baby. Come on, get in the car." Aaron said through the window while driving the car slowly to stay at a steady pace beside her.

He didn't like the idea of her walking through town. It was really cold and anything could happen to a woman walking the streets. There was still another 3 miles before she would have reached the dorms at Spencer's and that was after she was out of the area where all of the shops were at.

_Nothing ever happens in this town though._ Aaron thought. _What are you thinking! You can't just let her walk you idiot!_ He reminded himself immediately.

Just as he was pulling over to park in order to convince her to go with him, a black hummer rolled up beside her.

'_Great just my luck. I wonder if KK would mind if I pretended that I didn't see her walking.'_ Reid thought as he was pulling up to Erica. "Hey you need a ride?"

Erica sniffed then looked at the hummer. Her vision wasn't all that great at night but she knew that the car looked familiar. She instantly knew it was Reid once she saw the blondish looking hair through the unlit night. "No thank you. I prefer to walk."

"You sure about that?" Reid asked with more concern after noticing that she was crying.

"Look man, keep going! You heard her!" Aaron yelled as he was jogging on the opposite side of the hummer. He was going to go around the front in order to stop Erica who was on the passenger's side of the car.

Erica looked back and saw Aaron making his way and that he was on the opposite side of the car. She didn't really want to talk to him right then. He had really hurt her feelings- not to mention her face as well. "On second thought. I'll take your offer."

She decided to hop in the back seat of the car against her better judgment but she knew that going with Aaron would have been worse. Once she was in, Reid took the opportune time to tell his date for the night that was in the front seat to get lost.

Shocked of his behavior, Erica said hesitantly," I can go if you don't want this many people here in the car. You don't have to kick her out. She was here first."

"Nope. Aaron can take her to the dorms. I want you all to myself." He said with his smirky grin.

Aaron, who was walking by the driver's side of the hummer, spoke up then. "The hell I am! Erica come on baby please come here. I'm sorry. Let's just talk about this."

Erica just looked back between Aaron and Reid while she sat in the back seat. Reid told the girl who was in the front one word- "out" and she hoped out to leave, obviously very upset at this point, while the car was still moving slowly.

Erica climbed up to the front and looked at Aaron through Reid's window that was down. She sniffed and put a hand to the check that was now forming a light bluish purple colored bruise. "Goodbye Aaron" was the last thing she said before Reid took off while rolling his window up.

As soon as he took off, she began to cry. As he was approaching Spenser's, she asked him if there was any other place that they could go. She knew that if she would have went to the dorms that Aaron would just bother her all night by banging on the door. She really didn't want to wake Kari up with all of this drama. She wanted to start fresh and really didn't want her little sister to be put in the middle of all this mess.

Reid obliged and drove through the woods until he came upon a clearing. It was the Marblehead cliffs. He parked up a ways back so she could look at the sky if she was to ever stop crying.

He didn't really know what to do at this moment. When it came to the guys, no one really broke down like this so the being there for your brothers wasn't anything like being there for a girl. This was something that Pogue and Caleb dealt with on the usual. They were the ones with girlfriends. His relationships were more on the meet and greet side- except somewhere in between those words sex was usually in it as well.

He gave her silence for about 20 minutes. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a tight hug and said roughly- "look, whatever it is, he's not worth it. Aaron Abbott is a douche. Don't let him get to you." He pulled back and looked at her face.

She paused when he hugged her. Her breathe was practically caught in her throat. Erica sniffed and just looked at him with a confused look once he released her. The tears became heavy again after a few seconds of silence and she barely chocked out her sentence. "Bu-bu-but, he hit-hit-hit me."

The crying came harder than before and Reid held her in a hug once more. This time it only lasted about five more minutes and then she asked to be taken back to her dorm. Nothing was said on the drive to the school or in the hallway as he walked her to her dorm room.

Reid was evidently furious with intense anger after what she said. He usually could care less about girls and their problems but whenever it came to domestic violence he couldn't just sit there and pretend that nothing happened. He would get Aaron back for this. By some way or another, he would pay for this.

As she reached to unlock her dorm room with her key, Reid spoke up. "So, tomorrow were all hanging out? Want to come?"

Stunned by the untimely manner of his question, she froze and became tensed.

"Don't get your panties in a knot. It's not a date. We're all just hanging out. You know- me, Tyler and the guys, your sister, Kate, Sarah..." Reid explained

"Oh, yeah. That dinner thing." She said slowly

Reid snorted. "Usually we all just end up ordering food or something and playing games or watching movies. Now that it's more girls around though we'll probably be watching movies or whatever y'all like to do."

"Why?" she asked

"I don't know because girls are girls. Plus Caleb and Pogue are whip-"

"No. Why are you inviting me?" she corrected him

"Well, giving the circumstances. You need a little wholesome fun." Rid attempted at smiling but even he knew it was weak.

Now it was Erica who snorted. "When has the word wholesome ever been associated with you?" she asked.

"Whenever I'm talking about myself. Cracking jokes as I'm inviting you out? I must admit it, you sisters are bold ones at the most unexpected times "he chuckled out.

"You should expect the unexpected- especially when it comes to us." She shook her head to decline the offer but he insisted by ignore her non-verbal communication.

"I think I like the way that sounds." He said as he was backing away towards the direction of his dorm room. "I'll take that head shake as a yes so tell your sis me and Tyler will be ready by 8 tomorrow."

"Why so late? Isn't it a school night?" She yelled at first almost forgetting others could be sleep.

"So? We'll crash at Caleb's. See ya tomorrow crybaby!" Reid yelled through the halls.

'_Hmph, what if I don't want to crash at Cal- Hold up? Did he just call me a cry baby? Ugh, only Reid Garwin_' Erica thought as she shook her head and smiled to herself.

She told herself that it would be ok to go. At least if she went she would get her mind off from Aaron.

After she opened the door, she turned on the little desk light instead of the main light. By doing this, she wouldn't disturb her sister while she slept.

She looked over to make sure her sis was ok. The sight of what stood before her frightened her to the core.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it has taken me this long. Being a full time medical student doesn't really leave ANY free time at all for you to do other things that you like.**

**It's really the editing that takes the longest of time. I've rushed through the story to handwrite it and then when I go back to type it- it's not only like reading chicken scratch but the errors on paper and on cp are awful. I could just go through and type up the whole story instead of by chapter but then it would be like waiting forever just to get the story in bulk.**

**I'm not giving up though. The sneak peak for the next chapter:**

**-brother is revealed**

**-links of characters will be posted**

**-new characters to come shortly**

**-what's up with these weird happenings?**

**PLEASE review- whether good or bad it all helps and I need to be critiqued. I crave it. It's what makes the story better for the readers. Of course, if you don't I will still continue to write but I just wish there were more commentaries.**

**-K.K.**


	7. The Next Afternoon

FYI: I Do Not Own the Covenant in Any Way, Shape, or Form… I only claim rights over plot and other characters that weren't in the movie.

A/N: I must admit my ideas aren't coming together as I planned. It may take longer for me to update but just know that I haven't forgotten and I apologize about the time interval between new uploaded chapters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Erica saw a huge dark shadow on the roof above her sister's bed. It looked like it was a massive black blob. A black blob that had hands outstretched towards her sister. Recovering for a moment from shock and fear, Erica screamed. The silhouette obviously didn't know she was in the room at first because once she screamed evil eyes snapped upped to glare at her. Massively huge white teeth were now shown in an evil and devious snarl. It made a maliciously low and deep growl, one that had Erica's stomach turning and face become as pale as white snow. The evil blob rushed toward her and she knew instantly that her life was going to be taken right there. But fate had another option in mind. Instead of an inevitable death, as soon as the blob had hit her, it was as if it disappeared. A surge of wind whacked her in the place of the black figure. It was a cold, chilling, eerie, and full force wind. Erica had her eyes closed for about five minutes after the wind had stopped. The hands she put up to cover her face, from when the blob was coming near her, were now slowly coming down to her sides and she slowly squinted her eyes open. Their whole room looked like it was in a bad storm by the time the wind stopped thrashing around. Everything was thrown everywhere. As Erica glanced at Kari, she found her still asleep. Kari had merely rolled over unto her side to sleep. Completely shaken up by everything, Erica merely dropped to the floor and cried. Before she knew it she was fast asleep on the floor of which she cried. As she slept, she tried to convince herself that everything she had seen and been through was an awful terrible dream. The unfortunate truth that was bound to present itself in the near future would tell her otherwise.

**~ … ~**

"Erica, wake up honey. What are you doing on the floor?" KK asked softly as her sister stirred awake. Erica squinted from the light and looked around to find Kari hovering over her.

Kari looked into her sisters eyes with concern. She noticed the change of color against her once perfectly almond colored skin. She also noticed the bags underneath her older sisters as just the older sister noticed the same in the younger.

'_But was it real?' Erica thought_. She decided not to burden her of what she concluded to be false reality.

"Nothing, I just fell asleep here. I guess I missed my bed." Erica replied with a small smile hoping that her sister wouldn't push her too much for an answer.

"Imagine that." Kari said sarcastically. She got up and walked toward her closet to pick out what she was going to wear for the day. She decided that she wasn't going to push Erica for info. She just wasn't in the mood for that.

"So how did you sleep?" Erica wondered if her sister sensed anything off at all about last night. Although she kept telling herself it wasn't real, she just wanted confirmation.

"I must admit, not too well. I'm sure you can tell. I bet I have bags under my eyes."

"Yeah a little. I bet I look like crap too."

"You didn't have to admit it you know." Kari said with a smile. Erica just shrugged her shoulders as she got up from the floor and smiled. "How did your date with Aaron go?"

"Ugh, don't want to talk about it. Let's just say I'm taking a break from him for a while."

"Why? What happened?" She wasn't too shocked at the dismissal of Aaron from her sister's life. Boys didn't always last very long with her. It was just the mere fact of how frequent boys came and went with her sister that usually got her festered. She liked it better when her sister was single; she preferred it that way. She looked at the clock and saw that it was still early too early for her to go studying with Reid. She decided on a jogging suit and figured a nice run would do her some good.

"Nothing just realized he was a total waste of time."

Kari could see right through her sister's bull crap. For her sister to actually admit that she was right was never in the equation. _Something definitely must have happened._ "Want to go for a run?"

"Huh?"

"Well, it would take your mind off of things since you obviously aren't ready to tell me. Judging by that bruise on your face it may help in getting it off of your chest. Plus, I'm trying to turn this new leaf in the new 'sisterly relationship'." Kari said while doing the bunny ear around the words.

"Umm, not that I don't appreciate the sisterly moment and all but really—when have I ever gone for a "run"."

Kari chuckled lightly at her sister. "You're right. See ya later."

As Kari walked out of the room, Erica just stared at her sister's bed. _"Something weird is definitely going on… or… Oh Lord! I'm going crazy!"_ She did and internal wine for herself and opted for a shower instead of going crazy. She knew she shouldn't focus too hard on what she thought she saw. _It all was just an overgrown imagination from a rough night._ She didn't want to think any more of it. She decided to focus her attention on the day and tasks before her.

**~ … ~**

By the time Kari got back from her run it was too late for her to meet up with Reid. _Maybe he won't mind if I reschedule for another day—it's not like it's him who needs the help. Hmm, suffer the grade to relax and have some fun? Yeahhhh. _Kari's inner struggle obviously wasn't hard. She pulled out her iPhone from her arm hook that she used when running and started shuffling for some music. After finding her song, she went to text Reid.

"**Hey, Sorry but I went out for a run. By the time I get done getting cleaned, it won't be enough time for us to study. Let's reschedule okay?"**

Not even a minute later, "**Reschedule?! I am already here at the library Kari."**

"**What? Reid, we never decided on a time. Remember?"**

"**You said that you were going out with Tyler so you couldn't make it tonight remember?!"**

"**Don't get your panties in a knot REID!"**

"**Let's see how fast you can find another tutor without flunking- I'm out. Good luck on your test tomorrow."**

"What? What test?" Kari said to herself as she got her shower supplies. "Erica?! Oh wait you don't have that teacher. Ugh!"

"What?" she said from the bathroom door.

"Nothing never mind!" Kari yelled.

"_Whatever, I'll just ask Tyler on the way out."_ She proceeded to leave her room, onward towards the direction of the communal shower hall. "_God I hate community showers. I am definitely taking a nap after this."_

_**~ … ~**_

Erica had been doing her homework while Kari was away running but went to use the restroom at the same time she heard her sister coming through the door.

*Pace, Pace, Pace*

*Drawer opens, drawer slams shut*

"What? What test?" she barely heard her sister say. "Erica?!"

"What?" she yelled from in the bathroom.

"Nothing never mind!" her sister yelled back agitatedly.

"Hmm, what's got her panties in a knot?" Erica questioned herself as she washed her hands. She looks to corner of the sink to see Aaron, once again calling her. This had to have been the tenth time he has called. Annoyed, she in return rejected the phone call as she went back to doing her homework. Not two minutes later her phone flashed showing ***10 New Voicemail***.

She wasn't playing. She wouldn't sit around and let Aaron run all over her. Nope, not anymore. She was done with that lifestyle, or at least that's what she was trying to convince herself to be. It was getting late and she knew that she had to start getting ready; it was going on five o clock. _Reid may never be on time but Tyler definitely seems like thee 'always punctual' one._

**~ … ~**

"Ugh, now I don't even have enough time to take a freaking nap. I'm so tired." KK complained as she looked at the wall clock in the community showers. It was already 5:20pm. She could maybe squeeze a good 40 minutes in but as tired as she was she knew that it would take another 40 just to get out of bed. She didn't bother torturing herself with the thoughts because if she went to sleep then her hair would never get done. So, like any normal person, she went to her room to search for some clothes.

"What are you doing?" KK asked as she passed by her sister's vanity.

"My make-up duh."

"So, you and Aaron going out?"

"NO! Definitely not. Do you not see the bruise on my cheek?" Erica stated while dramatically pointing to her face.

"Oh no honey, I see it and he will definitely be handled with one way or another. I'll see to it personally."

"Yeah, you can't try and fight him like you did Kira. He's not a girl you know."

"So, brother taught me how to deal with guys."

"Kari look at me" Erica turned on her stood and stood to level out with her sister, "you will lose. Just don't worry about it."

"Mm, whatever..." Kari said among other incoherent words. "_Like I said, I'll handle it some kind of way." _KK thought to herself.

"Besides I was messing up his car a little."

"Really Erica? He hits you in the face and you compare that to a love tap you probably did on his car. Definitely doesn't equate in comparison love."

"You should see him when it comes to his car. He literally would die for that thing. That's how crazy he is about it."

"_Loves his car, huh? Oh we'll see."_ Kari thought as she plotted what her move on Aaron would be while looking through her closet.

"Tyler's going to be here before you know it. You better hurry up and do your hair and make-up and stop thinking about what outfit you're going to wear."

"What? How did you know I was going out with Tyler? And second, you still haven't told me where you were going." Kari responded.

"Well, if you aren't going to do it at let me do it. I'm done with my make-up anyways." Erica motioned toward the vanity chair, "sit."

Kari just looked at her sister. _Just go ahead with it, it's not like you were going to do your own hair anyway Kari._ "Just don't put too much make-up on me Erica. I don't like the way it feels on my skin. I feel like I have a mask on and its Halloween."

"Oh please. Just be a girl for once."

Mumbling came from Kari's direction but all in all the girls continued to prepare for the night. Outfit after outfit, clothes were everywhere. "Wait, why are we doing this? I'm just hanging out and watching a movie. It's not even a date." Kari said aloud but more so to herself than to her sister.

"Then just throw some clothes on" Erica replied.

They were dressed and ready by seven thirty that night. As they sat on the bed and talked Kari asked once more, "So are you going to tell me where you are going now or what?"

"If you must know, I am going out."

"Like as in a date?" Kari questioned with a strong look of disapproval.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Erica winked

"Ugh, I swear-"

Before Kari could finish her statement there was a knock on the door. "I'll be right there" Erica yelled as she jumped up from her spot on the bed.

"Tyler, how are you? Are you ready to go to Caleb's?" she asked and opened the door wider so that he was able to come inside.

"Um, hey. Whoa, what happened here?" he said as his eyes got wide from the different articles of clothing were tossed around the room.

"A tornado literally ran out of our closet and attacked us. Would you believe it?" Kari said with sarcasm

"Ha, you never leave the jokes behind huh?" a voice from the hallway said.

"Reid, you're late." Erica said with a playful frown

"Sorry sweetheart. Tyler was holding me up."

"And yet, I was here first? Now what was the logic in your statement?" Tyler quipped back.

Kari did a soft giggle at his play of words but before anyone responded Erica's phone ruptured with sound from a call. She knew exactly who it was and was too eager to get out. This would now be the forty fourth time she would have to see his name if they all stayed so she ushered everyone out of the room and to the car as she purposely left her phone. It was no one other than Mr. Aaron Abbott himself.

* * *

**I will defnintely post up the next chapter soon!**

**I apologize for the wait again guys. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!**


	8. Conversation Bites Sometimes

FYI: I Do Not Own the Covenant in Any Way, Shape, or Form… I only own the extras that they forgot to film.

A/N: This is really the sequel that they couldn't make but wanted to =).

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

"Oh my God, this house is like an old mansion. I can't even imagine what the inside looks like inside." Kari said in astonishment as the iron gates were opening. "This is ridiculous, please tell me that Caleb has at least five other younger brothers and sisters around here somewhere." She asked Tyler. He blushed, "Well-"

"Sorry to disappoint princess but it's just him and us." Reid interjected.

"No parents?" Erica asked

"I do believe that I was talking to Tyler." She looked back at the two sitting in the row behind them. Reid made a face while Erica shrugged her shoulders.

Tyler cleared his throat, "Caleb stays here with his mom instead of at the dorm."

"O ok. That's so sweet." Kari said and smiled. "Hmm" was all that Erica could make out. She thought his house was creepy. "_Kari may like all of these big old ancestry mansions but all it screams to me in weak floor boards and nightmares._"

Tyler parked the car alongside Pogue's Ducati, which was coincidentally beside Sarah's car- which was beside Caleb's. He went to open the door for Kari and held out his hand to help her out. "Oh, thank you Tyler."

"You're Welcome my lady." He said with a fake English accent and smile.

"You're such a gentleman." Kari played back. They both giggled at their own playfulness as they all walked up to the door. Reid in return snorted at their behavior, "lames" he said under his breath as he opened the door.

"I heard that." Erica stated "you can't just go into people houses like that."

We have all known each other from birth." Reid replied

"Yeah, it's cool were all like brothers." Tyler turned to say as the two girls just stared into the entrance before actually stepping into the house.

"Ugh, finally! What took you all so long?" Kate yelled from down the hall. "I'm starving"

"I'm not surprised, she eats like a beast."

Kate knew that Reid said something slick when the four of them laughed. Kari and Erica were cool and Tyler just didn't make fun of people. She and Reid argued non-stop almost. "Shut up Reid." She turned on her heels as her jet black hair swayed and stomped back into the kitchen. When Kari entered the room she was shocked to see boxes of pizza stacked up on the large kitchen counter instead of big fancy dishes. Her face displayed her thoughts because Caleb spoke up next, "What's up everybody. Sorry, my mom took the easy way out and bailed. I ordered pizza."

"But were ten boxes really necessary?" Kari asked in confusion

"Oh these guys have bottomless pits for stomachs. They each have their own box." Kate said.

"Like she doesn't eat enough for her own box too." Reid mumbled

"Shut it." Pogue threatened.

She played with Pogue's hair, twirling it around her fingers, and smiled into his eyes, "Thank You baby for defending me" and continued to glare at Reid in return.

"Alright, alright. Let's just eat. I'm starving." Kari said with a blush. Tyler looked at her quizzically. "What I went out for a run today."

"You run?" he asked

"Yeah, long distances or cross country type stuff."

"You should try out for the team if you're any good."

"Ha, funny. If? Oh please, I never lose- at anything." Kari said with a look of pride after snagging a huge slice of the bacon pizza.

"Someone's determined." Caleb joked

"No, it's really true. She never loses unless she wants too. I think it's in her blood- her and my brother had this really weird gift thing going on." Erica interjected seriously as she reached for the pepperoni.

Pogue became intrigued, "Continue."

"Don't listen to my sister. She's a little weird if you haven't noticed." She playfully whispered and continued to say, "We don't even have a brother" while rolling her eyes.

"I thought you said at Nicky's that he was the one that taught you how to play?" Tyler questioned

"She refuses to acknowledge him sometimes and other time she can't shut up. It's growing into a love hate relationship between the two or rather it was before."

"Erica…" Kari whined. Sometimes her sister just had too big of a mouth- never knowing when to keep it shut. If they had anything in common this would definitely be it. Kari just didn't want to disclose personal information to everyone about her family just yet. The next thing she knew would be them asks a hundred questions about this and about that. God only knows how unready she was for this.

"So where is the relationship now?" Reid asked Kari

"A little personal don't you think?" she retorted back

"Probably on the love cycle for whenever he gets back." Erica answered

"Ugh, really?" Kari asked sarcastically

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want too you know." Tyler said in concern towards Kari

"Yeah, exactly" Sarah added since she noticed that it was starting to aggravate her new friend.

"Oh it's alright. She's fine. She's had time to deal." Erica once again responded without a care.

"Have had time to deal with what?" Reid continued in spite of everyone's glare for continuing the conversation.

"He picked up and left. No word, no call, no nothing. Just left the family and left us."

"Oh were so sorry. We won't talk about it again" Kate leaned across the table and touched Kari's hand in concern.

Kari glanced up from looking downward in her lap and softly smiled at Kate in return as a sign of thanks. "He didn't leave." She whispered softly but Tyler and Erica still heard her.

"Give it a rest." Erica said in annoyance to her sister and turned to the group to say, "She seems to believe that 'something' happened to him- says she 'felt' it, according to her. But the police never found him, the evidence that they had led to him coming to school here and then just leaving or disappearing. Which I'm sure he just left. He is definitely a loner."

"I really just can't believe you. Some things are just not meant to be said Erica gosh." Kari removed herself from the table out of the room.

"Wait, so your brother went to school here?" Reid asked

"Ok that's enough." Tyler said in an authoritative voice. "I think that's enough for now. No more probing. Got it Reid?"

"What?"

Sarah, in her sweet and soft voice said, "I definitely agree. Let's just watch a movie."

"Great." Tyler nodded his head in a final approving manner after making sure that everyone understood that this conversation was done.

He left the room in search for Kari leaving everyone a little shocked. Everyone was taken aback after seeing Tyler take the reins but after thinking about why he did it—for Kari—it want such a shock in reality. He probably did it too impress her, of course besides the natural fact of him actually being a gentleman. Caleb and Pogue didn't care too much about the light conversation to begin with so were nonchalant about it all. Kate and Sarah didn't want anyone to be sad so agreed to let it go for the sake of their friends emotional state while Erica just kept the truth and reality up front regardless of whether or not it hurt anyone else's feelings.

Reid was just all over the place when it came down to what was going on—one because Tyler totally just tried to tell him what to do and two because now he was really interested into what his girl was all about. "_Now she has a brother that goes to Spencer? Where the heck was he when we all were at Nicky's and Aarons?"_

"**Give it a rest." Erica said in annoyance to her sister and turned to the group to say, "She seems to believe that 'something' happened to him- says she 'felt' it, according to her. But the police never found him, the evidence that they had led to him coming to school here and then just leaving or disappearing. Which I'm sure he just left. He is definitely a loner."**

"_Maybe he is gone then? Hmm, military? Backpacking? What's the big deal anyway?_" Reid couldn't put his finger on it so he pushed it to the back of his mind for now. That is, until he got her alone again.

**~ … ~**

Kari heard Tyler speak up in her defense. She left to find a bathroom in case she couldn't hold her tears. She hated crying and more so in front of others but then she remembered that she didn't know where anything was. Caleb's house was completely new to her. Still annoyed, she walked down the hall and out the front door in hopes that the fresh air would wipe away the extra liquid that lied in her eye sockets. Unfortunately, it was late so the wind was a bit snappy and chilly which in fact made the waterworks worse. At least now she felt like she had an excuse. The door opened behind her and she saw Tyler coming out to join her. She turned back around and started walked around Caleb's house in order to get a better view of his vast property.

"Hey you ok?" he asked while removing his jacket to place around her. _"Jesus Christ, how is she not cold, it's freezing out here?!"_

"Yeah, sometimes it's easy for me to withstand the cold; other times, not so much."

"Yeah, I know what you mean" he responded naturally but then thought, _"Did she just read my thoughts?". _He spoke quickly, "Wait, what?"

She stopped in her tracks instantly and stood stoic. Pausing before responding, "You know, I don't know how she got to be that icy. She wasn't always like that you know." She said as she turned to look him in the eye.

"Hmm, perhaps people change?"

Before any other words could be exchanged, "Hey, come on inside you guys. It's cold out here. Kari help me pick out a movie will you?" Kate yelled slightly jogging to them while holding herself because of the wind.

"Yeah ok" Kari responded softly and followed her direction as she walked back towards the front door. _"God, please don't let him think I'm weird .I finally have friends and I'm trying not to screw it up."_ She conversed internally.

Tyler was still stuck on Kari's first response although he followed in footstep with her towards the door. He eventually dismissed it. _"She wasn't responding to what you thought Tyler. She was talking about her sister idiot."_ He convinced himself.

**~ … ~**

"Hmm, what about titanic?" Kate asked

"Umm yea that is like 6 hours long and I'm not really in the mood to be crying for the last hour of the movie." kk replied

"But it's a classic. Can't get any better than this." Kate smiled.

"You're such a girly girl. Ooh, what about the sound of music!" Kari replied excitedly after pulling up the movie to stare at its covering.

"Seriously? You're calling me the girly girl?"

Neither of the girls noticed Reid watching from the doorway. "Both of those movies suck. Move over ladies. Let the entertainment master chose."

"Where the heck did you come from?" Kari asked

"Don't pick anything scary Reid." Kate said. KK noticed how she completely ignored the fact that he was probably watching them like a creeper before he spoke in acknowledgment of the fact that he was in the room.

Reid scoffed. "You are the last person to give suggestions on movies."

"Kate sweetie, you're my best friend but Reid's right. You suck at picking out things everyone would enjoy." Sarah said as her and Caleb walked in with a big tub of popcorn.

"What? Are you serious?"

Reid smiled at his new found ally. "Yeah, what twin said over there misses Tunney."

"Twin? Really Reid, we look nothing alike." Sarah said in annoyance as she sat down in Caleb's lap. He tried to hide his laugh by grabbing his girlfriend and pulling her on top of him as he sat in the massive leather chair, that was conveniently located in the back corner of the room.

"It's because you're blonde Sarah." Kate said. "But don't worry we know you're smart. All the dumb jokes are strictly for Reid only."

Sarah shook her head at her friends and Reid scoffed while rolling his eyes. Kari and Caleb burst with laughter at Kate's joke as she simply smiled.

"Move over Tunney. You're still not picking the movie. Good joke or not." Reid complained.

"Ugh, whatever Reid."

"What's wrong with Kate's choices?" KK asked

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out myself."

"Please Kate." Sarah said with a _'you know why'_ look. "She always finds a way to get these either horrible B-rated movies. Like that one called Hanna! "She said as it came to remembrance.

"Called what?"

"Exactly." Sarah said with a pointed look towards Kate to prove her point. "Yeah, so that or either one that's horribly sad. It just makes you want to cry your heart out."

"She speaks for herself there. It just makes us want to go to sleep." Caleb added.

"Alright everyone hop off my girl." Pogue said as him and Tyler walked in with two big bowls of popcorn in each of their hands. Pogue holding three in his left.

"Geez, what's with all the popcorn? Why do we need five bowls?" Kari asked. "We just ate."

"Guys can never have enough food." Tyler said with a smile.

"That's not food, its popcorn. So it's a snack... You guys just make it a very big one." Kari reminded him and he sat down on the blanket that was spread on the floor for them as well as Erica and Reid.

"You all just chose to have a bottomless pit as a stomach. You could change it if you wanted to." Kate said as she laid her feet out on the couch and rested her head on Pogue's shoulder.

"But you love this guy with the bottomless pit as a stomach." Pogue's replied with a smile. She nodded her head yes and then the couple leaned in and began to kiss each other lightly.

Erica walked into the room just as Reid started making gagging noises which made them both, along with Kari and Tyler, laugh. She went and sat next to Tyler and wait for Reid to finish looking.

"So, what about paranormal activity? Let's watch them all. I even have the last one."

"Did you seriously not hear me when I said nothing scary?" Kate said rather demandingly

"Awe, don't worry babe. I'm here." Pogue's said rather cocky.

"So that doesn't help MY nightmares." Kari interjected.

"Aw come on. Don't be a wus." Reid whined. Tyler smacked him on the back of the head after the comment and Kari leaned into him and said, "My hero" while playfully batting her eyes.

"Whatever." Reid complained.

"Alright, come on Reid the ladies are scared. You know they can't handle anything." Caleb said. His comment shocked everyone. Although he was playing that's all it took for Erica to jump in. "Play it."

"What?" KK asked rather annoyed

"Play the tape. You guys think we can't handle ourselves. Well play it and well see who will be scared in the end." Erica demanded

"Umm me- I'll be scared." Kari said

"Ooh, I hear a challenge coming on." Caleb continues to joke.

"Well let's make this interesting ladies." Reid added

"Alright." Kate said which shocked Pogue. She looked up at him, leaning off from his shoulder- "What? Don't act like you don't think I can't handle a little scary movie because I'm a girl."

"No babe, I think you can't handle a scary movie because I KNOW you, not because you're a girl."

"Oooooooooo!" was what all of the boys said. Kate simply got up and moved to sit on the other side of Kari.

"Well gentlemen" Sarah stated as she moved from Caleb's lap towards Kate. "What will it be?"

"Ok, is everyone ignoring me?" Kari was obviously being ignored because it seemed like the decision was made and the bet was on.

"No I just think that there choosing not to respond to you." Tyler said to her and laughed hard.

"Oh, so that's how it is?" His face dropped when KK said this and he attempted to say something else but she cut him off. "Well then I guess we're doing it then. Reid, play the tape."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Wait!" Caleb yelled and grabbed everyone attention. "What's the prize?"

"I think that should be determined by the winner after the movies over. And whatever the winner wants, then you guys have to give it to us." Erica answered.

"You girls sure are confident after begging us not to pick scary movies." Pogue said

"Ty, I believe Pogue's going to need a hand since I'm not there. He acts all tough right now but we both know what happens later on." Kate said with a smirk that had Pogue turning slightly red.

The guys looked at him with a _'what the fuck is she talking about?'_ face and he simply said, "I was going through a tough time and it was three years ago."

Everyone laughed and Tyler stood in order to move knowing that the bet was on full swing. Reid popped the tape in and as the girls sat on the floor, they all huddled up with one another. The guys watched the movie and smiled because they knew that there was no way that the girls were going to win this bet.

Or at least that's what they thought.

* * *

**- So did she read his thoughts or what?**

**- Whose curious about the brother and family?**

**-how is this night going to end?**

**More to come, stay tuned and review please. Favorite, Follow, Comment!**


	9. You Have a What?

FYI: I Do Not Own the Covenant in Any Way, Shape, or Form… (SPOILER ALERT) I have the rights to Kari, Erica, and Emily. Oh wait! You don't know who she is yet! Darn it! ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Reid popped in the movie and they all began to watch. The girls stayed around the couch, with Sarah and Kari laying on it while Kate and Erica sat beneath them. The guys huddled around the loveseat. Reid sitting on the arm of the big leather furniture while resting his back against the wall, Caleb in the same spot that Sarah had just left him at, Pogue now sitting next to Caleb, and Tyler laying on the floor was there arrangement. The first movie was pretty boring until the end for the group but the as the movies continued it became more intense. At some point in the second movie, the wind picked up outside again and made the bushes scratch up against the windows.

"What was that?!" Kari jumped

"It's just a storm outside relax" Kate said as she patted her friends leg to help her calm down.

"Why, are you scared princess?" Reid joked

She gave him a pointed look in return. "No"

The movies continued but the guys saw that the besides Kari the girls were taking this pretty smoothly. Unfortunately for them, Pogue was starting to show signs of him freaking out. He nearly had all of his finger nails bitten down to the nub. Between the two of them, someone would definitely crack. He acted like it was no big deal but Pogue never liked watching supernatural shows, according to his lifestyle, his philosophy was that the things in the movie could happen in real life.

During the third movie, however Reid took the opportunity to spice it up a bit. He could tell everyone was getting tired and antsy. Just as the storm was dying down, he pulled on his power slightly as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. This also happened to be during the same part of the movie where the dad was trying to get his girls out of their grandmother's house when the supernatural affects became too much for him to handle. The windows in Caleb's house began to rattle, just as a loud and booming thunder erupted with lightning, and something from the kitchen broke.

"Oh my God, He's here!"

"What was that?!"

Pogue and Kari screamed at the same time. Caleb knew Reid was using and hit him playfully for scaring their brother and friend.

Reid laughed, "I'm sorry is someone getting scared?" Pogue so caught up in his emotions that he didn't even feel Reid use. Tyler knew Reid was trying to cheat his way into letting them win and Sarah could tell that something was up.

"Reid stop it. We won't know for sure who will get scared first if you tease everyone about it." Sarah said

"And what are you talking about? No one's here." Erica said as she looked up at her sister. Kari turned her head towards the kitchen but instead of avoiding Erica's question she saw something move in the direction of the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Kari asked. Everyone turned around to look at the small figure in the shadows of the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. Continue on and pretend I wasn't here." The small figure said in a monotone female voice.

The kitchen did not have any light so Kari could not see who it was. All she saw was the black shadow move in the direction of the back of the kitchen. She noticed earlier that there was a set of stairs in the kitchen and assumed that the girl went to the upper floor.

"Was that your mother?" Kari asked Caleb

"No, just Emily." Caleb said

"Who is she?" Erica question. "If you don't mind us asking." Kari added

"Um" Caleb was hesitant "she's my sister"

"Well, why don't you go up and tell her to join us" Erica stated more so that questioned.

"She doesn't really get along with any of us too well." Caleb said solemnly

"She has some serious issues if you ask me." Reid mumbled

"But once again, no one did and yet you still manage to say whatever it is you want." Pogue replied

"What's that Pogue? You said you were scared shitless just a few seconds ago?" Reid said sarcastically

"Shut up, Emily wasn't home earlier. She would have scared anyone." Pogue explained. "And Kari was scared too you know."

"No, Kari saw Emily in the shadows. You on the other hand was just freaking out." Kate said to her boyfriend. "So, would you say that's a win girls?"

"What?! No way she screamed 'he's here' not the word 'she', Kate. I don't think so." Reid said. He did not want to lose a bet to the girls especially if the reason why he was losing was because he was playing a trick on them but instead it backfired.

"But she pointed her out. You couldn't see anything to say whether it was a boy or girl." Sarah joined replied

"Looks like we won boys." Erica joined

"Ugh, Whatever. The movie was lame anyway. I'm going to bed." Reid complained as he got up from his spot.

"Someone is a sore loser." Erica joked.

"Yeah, well that's Reid." Caleb said. Everyone was starting to stretch and move again. Caleb, Sarah, Tyler, and Kari picked up the popcorn bowls. Kate and Pogue had left for their room as Erica lay out on the vacant couch. "We have two more guest bedrooms at the end of the hall for you two if you want it. Oh, wait I'm sorry. If Emily is here then we only have one. I should have thought about this beforehand."

"Why does you sister have a guest bedroom instead of her own?" Kari asked

"She prefers to stay at the dorms year round instead." He replied nonchalantly.

"Hmm, well, Erica and I can share a bed. It's getting her up the stairs that going to be a problem. When she's out, she is usually out."

"It's ok, I'll help you. Just let me go get your bags out of my car."

The four said their good nights to Caleb and Sarah. Tyler was back into the house at in no time ready to help Kari carry her sister up the stairs. When they got to the room, they laid her on the bed. Kari thanked Tyler for helping her out but was too tired to stay up and chat. As any perfect gentlemen would, he understood and left her to rest. She thought it was weird that she had never heard of Caleb having a sister before today's events. She decided that she would make an effort to talk to this 'Emily' the next day or even at school but for now, sleeping was something she couldn't wait to get too.

* * *

A/N: this was just a filler chapter

**- Up Next, a little information about Emily and the Danvers family**

**Comment, Review please!**


End file.
